Le Pilote et le Sorcier
by Bill Tenshi Koi
Summary: Sur le pont du Bifrost, Loki prend conscience qu'il vient de tout perdre : sa famille, sa vie, son avenir… mais face à Thor, il se souvient que tout n'est pas perdu : il lui reste encore quelqu'un, un fils qu'il a caché aux yeux de tous. Il plonge alors dans le vide. Il n'est plus Loki Odinson, il ne sera jamais Loki Laufeyson, il est Loki Skywalker. Reprise dès le chap 10
1. Chapter 1

Coucou,

voici le début d'une fanfic CROSSOVER. La première de ce genre pour moi.

Une fanfiction test!

bisous

 _ **Chapitre 1 :**_

Loki observa silencieusement le pouvoir du Bifrost geler au contact de Jotunheim. Formant un arbre aux branches glacées, le spectacle était sublime. Odin serait fier de , Loki, le tueur de monstres. Il sourit avant de se retourner, en entendant les pas de Thor se rapprocher.

« -Tu ne peux pas l'arrêter. Le Bifrost va croître jusqu'à mettre Jotunheim en pièce. » affirma t-il froidement.

Mais Thor s'avança et leva son marteau. D'un geste rapide, Loki utilisa sa lance magique pour le repousser. Alors que le blond s'effondrait au sol, Loki sentit un poids dans sa poitrine. Le peuple des géants de givre se mourrait.

« -Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

-Pourquoi ? Pour prouver à Père que je ne suis pas un fils indigne ! A son réveil, il verra que je lui ai sauvé la vie. J'aurais enfin détruit cette race de monstres et je serais le légitime héritier du trône.

-Tu ne peux anéantir toute une espèce ! » répliqua Thor.

« -Pourquoi dont ? » questionna ironiquement Loki. « et d'où te vient cette récente passion pour les géants des glaces ? Toi qui aurait pu à main nue tous les massacrer.

-J'ai changé. » lui répondit Thor, alors que Loki s'avançait vers lui.

« -Comme moi. »

Loki attaqua Thor, qui le repoussa.

« -Affronte-moi. » ordonna Loki, avant de frapper à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci son coup fit mouche, Thor glissa sur plusieurs mètres.

« -Jamais je n'ai voulu le trône ! » s'énerva Loki. « j'ai seulement voulu devenir ton égal.

-Jamais je ne t'affronterais, mon frère.

-Je ne suis pas ton frère, je ne l'ai jamais été.

-Loki, c'est de la folie. » tenta Thor pour le raisonner.

« -De la folie, c'est ça. C'est ça ! » s'énerva encore plus Loki. « qu'as-tu pu vivre sur Terre pour devenir une telle mauviette ? Ne me dis pas que c'était cette femme. J'ai vu juste ? Il se pourrait bien que lorsqu'on en aura fini ici, je lui rende visite en personne : »

ce fut trop. Dans un cri de rage, Thor s'élança. Loki l'imita. Leurs deux armes se frappèrent mais le corps plus lourd de Thor les fit basculer. Ils combattirent un moment autour du pouvoir du Bifrost. Puis la rudesse du combat les éjecta hors de la salle, sur le pont qui relier le Bifrost à Asgard. Dans le combat, Loki utilisa une de ses supercheries pour amadouer Thor et lui faire croire qu'il allait tomber du pont. Loki lui planta alors sa lance dans les côtes, avant de recevoir un jet électrique qui le mis K.O un instant.

Thor utilisa alors son marteau pour l'immobiliser au sol. Au loin, le Bifrost se déchaîner. Loki leva la tête et observa son frère s'avancer vers le passage magique.

« -Tu t'es vu ? Le divin Thor... et sa force restaurée. A quoi peut-elle te servir désormais ? M'entends-tu, mon frère ? Tu ne peux plus rien y faire ! »

Thor ramena alors son marteau à lui. Loki cria de douleur. Le blond abattit alors son arme sur le pont, le brisant peu à peu. Loki se releva alors. Ahuri, il demanda à Thor ce qu'il faisait. S'il détruisait le pont, il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir l'humaine qu'il aimait. Furieux, Loki tenta de l'arrêter mais un coup plus puissant finit par faire exploser le ont et le rejeter en arrière.

La tête de Loki heurta violemment le sol. Il se releva tant bien que mal. Sonné, il mit quelques secondes avant de retrouver ses esprits. On lui avait mentit durant des millénaires, on l'avait trahit. Odin lui avait pris sa famille de sang, son identité, sa vie, son héritage, ses enfants, son avenir. Et lui, Loki, en avait perdu la raison. Il observa silencieusement son frère, son sang gouttait sur le sol. Le Bifrost au loin tombait dans le néant. Loki se mordit la lèvre alors que ses pas le menaient au bord du précipice.

« -Loki, non!

-J'ai tout perdu... » souffla le brun, alors qu'au loin Odin accourait avec ses soldats.

« -Ne fais pas cela, tu n'as pas tout perdu. Reprends-toi mon frère, la colère t'a aveuglé. »

les paroles de Thor ranimèrent quelque chose en lui. Cet imbécile disait vrai. Loki se souvient alors d'une chose qu'il tentait d'oublier depuis plus de sept décennies, pour son bien et pour sa sécurité. Odin lui avait prit Sleipnir, avait enfermé Fenrir, rejeté Jormungand et exilé Hella. Mais il lui avait caché son petit dernier. Loin, très loin, son fils devait encore vivre. Loin des griffes du Père de Toute Chose. Loki sourit. Il ne pouvait plus être un Odinson, il ne sera jamais un Laufeyson. Mais autrefois, à deux reprises, il fut quelqu'un d'autres, quelqu'un de puissant et de respecté.

« -Loki, écoute-moi, éloigne-toi du vide. Je t'en supplie.

-Je suis désolé, Thor. Ma place n'est plus ici, elle ne l'a jamais été.

-Mon frère, non. » supplia Thor, alors que Loki faisait un pas de plus vers le néant.

« -Je pars loin, ne me cherche pas. Tu mettrais nos vies en danger.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-De mon fils, le seul qu'Odin n'a pas touché. Je le retrouverais, lui et sa famille. »

Thor tenta de l'attraper mais Loki fut plus rapide. Il sauta dans le vide en récitant une formule magique. Sa magie le menerait vers son héritier, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang. Loki sourit en sentant le pouvoir de sa magie l'envelopper et le faire disparaître pour toujours d'Asgard. Cette magie était en lui depuis son enfance. Sa mère, Frigga, n'avait jamais pu expliquer d'où elle venait et comment elle pouvait lui permettre de voyager de royaumes en royaumes, sans utiliser le Bifrost. Durant son adolescence, Loki avait exploré chaque recoin de monde connu et puis, un jour, il était tombé sur un passage menant vers des contrées inconnues des asgardiens. C'est là qu'il se rendait. Là, où il avait jugé préférable de laisser son dernier enfant, loin des yeux d'Heimdall et du pouvoir d'Odin.

Lorsque Loki rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva dans une forêt enneigée. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était loin des dunes infinies du sables de Tatooine. Le sorcier observa les lieux autour de lui. Au loin, quelque chose de gigantesque venait d'exploser. Loki lança alors un nouveau sort pour localiser son fils. Une petite boule verte apparut alors devant lui. Elle trembla légèrement avant de s'avancer entre les grands pins noirs. Loki la suivit d'un pas rapide, le sol fragilisé par l'explosion commençait à se fissurer. La planète allait imploser.

Après quelques minutes de marches, il arriva près d'une faille gigantesque. Là, il aperçut un corps interne dans la neige alors que de l'autre côté du fossé, une silhouette s'enfuyait en courant. Sa magie s'arrêta au dessus du corps. Loki se précipita. Arrivé à côté du corps, il se figea pourtant. Son enfant devant avoir plus de soixante dix ans, sa magie l'avait amené près d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Pourtant, sa magie ne pouvait pas faire d'erreur.

Loki soupira avant de s'agenouiller vers ce garçon laissé pour mort. Blessé à l'épaule, à la jambe et au visage, il dégageait quelque chose. La main froide de Loki toucha alors sa plaie au visage. Une énergie traversa alors le corps du sorcier.

« -La Force. Cela faisait longtemps, ma vieille amie. Est-ce mon héritier ? La chair et le sang de mon fils ? »

Quelque chose lui dit qu'il avait raison. Son enfant avait eu la chance d'avoir une descendance et le résultat était sous ses yeux. Les doigts fins de Loki caressa les cheveux noirs et bouclés de ce garçon puis il lança plusieurs sorts pour soigner ses plaies. Sa magie referma et effaça ses blessures mais son esprit était au plus mal.

Loki leva la tête. Un vaisseau approchait alors que tout autour d'eux s'effondrait. Un homme, vêtu d'un uniforme militaire et à la tignasse rousse, s'élança hors de l'engin et courut vers eux. Il pointa une arme sur Loki, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier.

« -Eloignez-vous du seigneur Ren !

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Le Leader Suprême a ordonné que Kylo Ren lui soit ramené au plus vite. » répliqua l'homme roux, ce qui fit rire Loki.

Le sorcier fit un geste de la main et l'arme disparut des mains du soldat. Plus loin, le vaisseau du remettre les gaz, le sol s'était affaissait sous lui. Loki et le rouquin virent alors la navette s'envolait et partir, laissant le soldat sur place.

« -Petit un, mon héritier ira nulle part sans moi. Petit deux, ne pointait jamais plus une arme vers moi, petit mortel. Petit trois, vous voilà bien embêter sans votre moyen de transport.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Un jedi ?

-Non, un sorcier. Loki. Je laissa autrefois mon fils à naître sur une planète du nom de Tatooine. Je le cherche, il est né sous le nom d'Anakin Skywalker. »

Le roux eut alors un mouvement de recul, la surprise se lisait clairement sur ces traits. Un aura vert enveloppa alors le sorcier et le corps inerte de Kylo Ren. Loki venait d'invoquer discrètement sa magie pour les faire partir d'ici. Il tendit une main vers l'homme roux.

« -Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais vous semblez connaître mon héritier. Prenez ma main et vous pourrez venir avec nous, dans un endroit sûr. Ou bien mourrez ici. » Le rouquin serra les poings avant d'attraper sa main :

« -Armitage Hux, général des troupes du Premier Ordre.

-Enchanté. »

L'aura verte se propagea rapidement autour du corps du général puis ils disparurent brusquement. Loki connaissait deux endroits dans ce monde-ci. La planète Tatooine, discrète planète pauvre où il avait choisit une femme douce et humble pour élever son enfant. Et la première planète qu'il avait visité et où il avait reçut le respect de la population. Elle l'avait élevé au rang de dieu et de légende. Là-bas, ils seraient en sécurité et il pourrait obtenir le soutien de la population pour soigner son héritier et refaire sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Le sort de Loki les amena près de la brèche entre son monde natal et celui-ci. Avec l'aide de l'officier, il porta l'inconscient jusqu'à une caverne assez large pour les abriter. Ils l'installèrent à l'endroit où le sol semblait être le plus confortable. Puis Loki alluma un feu magique, qui illuminera et réchauffera l'endroit. Après quoi, il discuta un moment avec le général Hux. Il apprit alors les événements des dernières décennies. La République qui dominait autrefois la galaxie tomba entre les mains avides de pouvoirs d'un seigneur Sith, aidé par son apprenti. Le cœur de Loki se serra en écoutant comment son fils avait sombré du Côté Obscur. Le nouveau régime, impérial, durant plusieurs années, avant l'apparition d'un jeune jedi, fils caché d'Anakin Skywalker. Malgré la mort sacrificielle de son fils, Loki fut heureux d'apprendre que ses descendants rétablirent l'ordre dans cette galaxie.

« -Je sens le Côté Obscur présent dans le cœur de ce garçon... Kylo Ren. Quelle est son histoire ?

-Ren ne parle jamais de lui. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est le fils de Leia Organa et Han Solo. Sensible à la Force depuis qu'il est gosse, il était l'élève de son oncle avant que le Suprême Leader ne l'attire au sein du Premier Ordre, né des cendres de l'Empire.

-Je sens sa douleur, sa peur, de la colère aussi. Je sens tellement de douleur... »

Loki caressa le visage de son... arrière petit-fils. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec lui. Il sentait la Force présente en lui mais aussi autre chose. De la magie. Il comprit alors. On lui avait appris à maîtriser la Force mais pas sa sœur jumelle, la Magie. Sa maîtrise était bien plus complexe. Le problème qui s'imposait en plus était la présence du Côté Obscur. Alors que la Force Lumineuse était douce, calme et sereine la Force Obscure était tout le contraire, tel un prédateur sauvage et affamé. Et cet animal devenait encore plus dangereux sous l'influence de la Magie.

« -Je dois aller trouver de l'aide.

-Où ? Où sommes-nous exactement ?

-Dathomir.

-C'est impossible... Dathomir est hors de portée du reste de la galaxie, aucun moyen de partir d'ici ou de communiquer avec les autres planètes.

-Ca en fait l'endroit idéal pour moi et ce garçon, croyez-moi.

-Non, non ! Le Premier Ordre n'a aucun moyen de savoir que nous sommes ici. Pire, ils peuvent croire que nous sommes morts... »

Le rouquin était pâle, Loki comprit que tous ses plans étaient sûrement entrain de s'effondrer dans son esprit. Loki sourit, ce qui énerva encore plus l'officier. Selon lui, le sorcier n'avait pas idée des problèmes que cela pouvait engendrer.

« -Je comprends juste que votre petit monde vient de s'effondrer parce que je vous ai sauvé la vie en vous amenant ici.

-Dathomir est la pire des planètes !

-Je connais chaque pierres de cette planète. Ici, mon héritier sera en sécurité.

-Votre héritier ? Ren n'a rien d'un sorcier ! Et tout le monde sait qu'Anakin Skywalker était orphelin de père, fils d'une esclave. Personne n'a jamais entendu parler de vous.

-Croyez-moi, ici, tout le monde me connaît. Maintenant, vous allez surveiller mon enfant. Veillez à ce que sa fièvre ne monte pas trop. Je vais aller cherche mes amies, elles seules pourront le soigner correctement. »

Hux serra la mâchoire, il n'aimait pas recevoir des ordres mais il se sentait en infériorité face à cet homme capable de prouesses qu'il avait du mal à comprendre. Loki lança un dernier coup d'œil vers le jeune homme inconscient puis quitta leur abri. Malgré les années, rien n'avait changé. Dathomir était resté très peu développée. Il traversa rapidement la forêt aux arbres étrangement rouges. À plusieurs reprises, il passa près de créatures nommées Rancors. Ces bêtes étaient connues pour leur dangerosité mais Loki les repoussa avec sa magie.

Un village apparut rapidement à l'horizon. Il semblait avoir doublé de volume depuis sa dernière visite. Loki changea alors d'apparence, son armure abîmée fut remplacée par son long manteau d'apparat vert un cercle dorée se posa sur sa chevelure noire. Sa lance magique se glissa entre ses doigts. Lorsqu'il entra dans le village, les villageois s'écartèrent sur son passage. Des femmes le fixèrent avant de le suivre en silence. La tête bien haute, Loki ne se laissa pas impressionner par son cortège. Il alla jusqu'au centre du village, là où se dressait la plus grande des bâtisses. Une vieille femme y sortit et s'avança jusqu'à lui. Il s'inclina lentement, la femme posa sa main ridée sur son épaule.

« -Loki... mon rêve de petite fille se réalise enfin.

-Je vous prie de me pardonner de mon arrivée imprévue.

-Non, j'ai sentit que quelque chose allait changer. Votre magie est si particulière que nous avons toutes sentis sa puissance.

-J'ai besoin de vous, Sorcière Suprême.

-Nous sommes vos servantes, demandez tout ce qu'il vous plaira. »

Loki lui expliqua alors rapidement la situation. Coupées du reste de la galaxie, les sorcières connaissaient quand même la réputation du Premier-Ordre. Elles avaient sentit les troubles dans la Force depuis le massacre des nouveaux padawans et la montée en puissance de Snoke. La Sorcière Suprême désigna ses meilleures sorcières pour accompagner Loki et ramener les deux hommes qui attendaient dans leur abris.

L'officier eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit les sorcières pénétrer dans la caverne. Elles encerclèrent rapidement Kylo Ren. Elles lui lancèrent quelques sorts puis le sortir sur un brancard. Hux les suivit sans un mot. Il avait étudié de nombreux peuples de la galaxie, les Dathomiriennes en faisaient partie. Vivant sous des règles matriarcales, il savait que les hommes avaient très peu de pouvoirs ici. Face à elles, il n'était rien. Marchant près du sorcier, il finit par lui demander comment il avait obtenu leur soutien.

« -Je suis immortel et je viens d'une autre galaxie. Là-bas, je suis le sorcier le plus puissant des neuf royaumes. J'ai instruit les premières sorcières de ce monde.

-Alors tout ce que vous avez dit, c'était la vérité ?

-Oui. Anakin était mon enfant, votre ami est mon arrière petit-fils.

-Ce n'est pas mon ami.

-Alors pourquoi avoir risqué votre vie pour le récupérer ?

-Les ordres.

-De ce fameux Snoke, votre Suprême Leader. Qui est-il ?

-Un puissant seigneur sith, il est arrivé peu de temps après la création du Premier-Ordre. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir le contacter. » expliqua Hux mais une sorcière se tourna rapidement vers lui :

« -Nous ne pouvons satisfaire ce souhait et nous ne voulons que ce monstre vienne ici. Nous avons mis des années à nous remettre des Sœurs de la Nuit. Et nous luttons sans cesse pour qu'elles ne reviennent jamais.

-Je suis d'accord avec elles. Ce Snoke est nuisible pour Kylo Ren. »

Hux soupira, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de capituler et d'espérer que Ren se réveille. Une fois dans le village, les sorcières portèrent Kylo Ren jusqu'à la demeure de la Sorcière Suprême. Là, elles le déshabillèrent et lui appliquèrent plusieurs lotions et baumes. La plus vieille des femmes récita plusieurs incantations sous le regard curieux du général. Peu de temps après, elle se tourna vers Loki et Hux.

« -Il vivra mais vous avez bien fait de nous l'amener, la Magie Obscure le ronge de l'intérieur.

-Le Côté Obscur vous voulez dire ?

-Oui et non. Voyez la Magie et la Force comme deux sœurs. Le Côté Obscur de la Force est semblable à la Magie Obscure mais cette dernière peut être « soignée » pour que son utilisateur se rapproche de l'équilibre ou de la Magie Lumineuse.

-Qu'allez-vous exactement faire ? Vous voulez que Kylo Ren rejoigne la Lumière ?

-C'est à lui de faire ce choix. » lui répondit Loki.

Toujours inconscient, Kylo Ren fut placé sous la garde de deux guérisseuses alors que la Sorcière Suprême guida Loki et Hux hors de la bâtisse. Elle expliqua au sorcier les rares changements que les communautés de sorcières avaient du prendre après l'ascension des Sœurs de la Nuit, adeptes du mal. Elles avaient construit de nombreuses tours pour surveiller le ciel et surveiller toutes arrivées de vaisseaux, devenues illégales par une loi intergalactique. Si un vaisseau se posait sur leur sol, elles avaient l'autorisation de détruire entièrement l'engin et de capturer les étrangers. Le sort des êtres qui venaient sans autorisation étaient alors entièrement entre leurs mains. Les rares cas où cela se passait, les étrangers étaient laissé en liberté, surveillés par toute la communauté. Mais ceux qui étaient jugés trop dangereux pour le bien de la communauté étaient tués.

Hux jugea ce traitement très radical et craint un moment d'être jugé lui aussi trop dangereux. La Sorcière Suprême sentit ses pensées troublées et le rassura en rigolant. Il n'était pas un danger pour la communauté. Elle les mena ensuite vers une petite maison inhabitée depuis peu. Ils pourraient y vivre le temps que Kylo Ren retrouve la santé. La maison était faite de trois pièces, deux chambres et une pièce principale faisant office de cuisine et pièce à vivre. Dehors, un potager et un vieux poulailler étaient laissé à l'abandon. Loki remercia gentiment la Sorcière Suprême pour son hospitalité. Celle-ci posa une main amicale sur son bras avant de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Loki utilisa un sort pour rapidement nettoyer l'intérieur de la maison. Une fois la poussière et les quelques toiles d'araignées disparues, il fit le tour des pièces. Il fut satisfait de voir qu'ils seraient à l'aise. Dans la pièce principale, Hux se tenait debout, presque figé en plein milieu de la pièce. Loki l'observa un instant. L'officier était beau, plein de charisme et de prestance. Mais ses traits étaient tirés, son regard bleu observait chaque détail de l'intérieur de la maison. Loki comprit qu'il était inquiet, perdu dans ce monde qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

Le sorcier sortit alors de la maison et se dirigea vers l'ancien potager. Il cueillit plusieurs plantes puis alla vers un puits non loin. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la maison, il trouva le général au même endroit qu'il l'avait laissé. Loki s'avança alors et alluma le foyer de la cheminée. Il fit alors chauffer l'eau et les plantes qu'il avait ramené. Une fois son infusion prête, il la versa dans deux tasses, dont une qu'il tendit au général.

« -Armitage, venez donc vous asseoir. Nous avons parlé de moi et de Kylo, mais pas de vous.

-Ma vie n'a pas grand chose d'intéressant comparée à la vôtre.

-Ne soyez pas aussi humble, allons. »

 _voilà voilà le deuxième chapitre !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plait ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews !_

 _Pour les petites questions qu'on m'a posé :_

 _les couples seront Kylo/Poe et sûrement Loki/Armitage !_

 _Pour Luke et Leia, et ce qu'ils penseront de tout ça, il faudra un peu attendre. Pour le moment, je suis focalisée sur la relation parentale Loki/Kylo et la formation de ce dernier._

 _Et pour Ange qui espère que Loki va « emmerdé le premier ordre »... héhéhé, emmerder n'est pas vraiment le bon mot... mais disons que quand ça sera le moment, Loki va leur en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres ! et Snoke sera bien dans la mierda !_

 _bisous bisous !_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Kylo Ren resta inconscient malgré les soins des sorcières. Presque une semaine passa ainsi. Loki et Hux venaient à son chevet chaque jour. Le brun avait hâte de discuter avec son arrière petit fils, échanger avec lui, apprendre à le connaître et à l'aimer, à lui apprendre tout ce que lui-même avait appris étant plus jeune. Le roux, quant à lui, était impatient de retrouver son rival, le seul qu'il connaissait bien et à qui il faisait plus facilement confiance.

Le général Hux était un homme minutieux, calculateur, presque trop maniaque. Il contrôlait toujours tout dans sa vie, c'était ainsi depuis son incorporation au collège militaire de sa planète natale, Arkanis. Mais désormais tout était chamboulé, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Ici, c'étaient les sorcières qui donnaient les ordres, qui dirigeaient et qui pensaient pour le bien de tous. Son professionnalisme militaire était donc muselé. Mais le pire était ses talents d'ingénieurs complètement paralysés : il n'avait rien de métallique ou de technologique à se mettre entre les mains pour occuper son esprit.

Il passait presque la totalité de sa journée à l'intérieur de la maison qu'on leur avait prêter. Loki avait réussit à lui rapporter quelques ouvrages anciens, faits de papier et de cuirs. Il les lisait alors que Loki commençait la culture du potager ou enseignait quelques tours de magies aux sorcières que la chef du village lui envoyait. Parfois, Hux refermait ses livres pour observer le sorcier et ses adeptes, bien caché derrière une fenêtre. Hux n'y connaît pas grand chose à la Force ou à la Magie.

Il avait déjà vu Snoke et Ren utilisaient leurs pouvoirs mais rien n'était comparable à ce que le sorcier était capable de faire : il claquait des doigts et ça faisait apparaître de nouvelles choses, il tendait la main et les Rancors roulaient à ses pieds. Hux l'avait même vu une fois prendre l'apparence d'une femme sublime, à la longue chevelure noire et aux magnifiques yeux verts. Le général devait bien le reconnaître Loki semblait bien plus puissant que Snoke.

Assis au chevet du maître des Chevaliers de Ren, l'officier repensait aux jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Malgré toute son imagination, il n'avait pas réussit à trouver ne serait-ce qu'une esquisse de plan pour s'échapper de cette planète et ramener Kylo Ren à leur maître. Prit dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la main de son rival se crispait sur les draps.

Le corps imposant du brun sursauta brusquement. Hux vit alors le buste de l'apprenti de Snoke se soulevait alors que sa bouche et ses paupières s'ouvraient. Lorsqu'il retomba sur le matelas, Ren semblait essayer de retrouver de l'air. Sans réfléchir, Hux tenta de le calmer et de le rassurer alors qu'il appelait à l'aide. Une des guérisseuse se précipita pour examiner son patient alors que l'autre partait prévenir la Sorcière Suprême et Loki.

Ils arrivèrent alors que la guérisseuse finissait ses soins. Perdu dans cet univers qu'il ne connaissait pas, Ren resta silencieux alors que la vieille femme lui souhaitait la bienvenue dans son humble village. Mais face à Loki, le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul. Non de peur mais d'hésitation. Sa sensibilité à la Force lui avait avertit qu'il était devant un être puissant. Ren finit par se tourner vers Hux et lui demanda ce qu'il c'était passé pour qu'ils soient tous les deux sur Dathomir.

« -Snoke m'a envoyé vous retrouver. Quand je suis arrivé, Loki était déjà près de vous, à vous soigner. StarKiller allait nous tuer, il nous a donc amené ici.

-Je ne comprends rien à tout cela, général.

-Avez-vous des souvenirs de ce qu'il c'est passé sur StarKiller ?

-Brièvement. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est cet étrange endroit... comme un rêve ou une vision. Cela semblait si réel...

-Racontez-nous. » ordonna doucement la chef du village.

Ren resta silencieux quelques secondes puis leur narra sa vision. Il s'était retrouvé dans un endroit totalement inconnu, fait de brume. Une femme se tenait devant lui, assise sur un grand trône fait d'ossements. Son visage magnifique était à moitié caché par un voile. Au pied du trône se tenaient trois créatures qu'il n'avait jamais vu, même dans les archives de l'Académie de son oncle. Un animal noir à huit pattes, un gigantesque chien sauvage et un reptile encore plus imposant. La femme lui avait parlé. Il ne se souvenait plus de leur discussion mais elle lui avait apparu familière, gentille et bienfaisante. Il affirma ensuite avoir aperçut son grand-père à travers la brume.

« -Loki, savez-vous qui sont ces créatures et cette femme.

-Oui. C'est Hella, ma fille et reine du monde des morts, et ses frères Sleipnir, Fenrir et Jormangund.

-Je ne comprends pas. » avoua à demi mot Kylo Ren, encore assez fatigué par ses blessures.

« -Je me nomme Loki Skywalker, je suis ton arrière grand-père.

-C'est impossible. » souffla le blessé, en tentant de se redresser. « Hux, nous devons rejoindre Snoke...

-Nous ne pouvons pas, Ren. Nous sommes bloqué ici, sans moyens de locomotion. Je pense que vous devriez écouter ce que Loki a à vous dire.

-Assez. Mon grand-père était orphelin. » Ren tenta de quitter son lit mais la main frêle de la Sorcière Suprême le stoppa.

Elle le poussa doucement pour le faire se rallonger puis elle vint s'asseoir sur le côté du lit. Elle agissait comme une grand-mère qui remettait son petit-fils malade au lit. ET malgré son corps imposant, Ren se laissa faire. Elle lui expliqua alors qu'il devait encore garder le lit, pour se reposer et guérir pleinement. Ren lui rétorqua alors qu'il allait bien. Mais elle le fit taire en plaçant un doigt sur sa bouche.

« -Non, mon enfant. Vous êtes malade. Votre famille et Snoke en sont la cause. Loki est ici pour vous aider. Il n'est pas de notre galaxie, il n'est pas humain. C'est lui qui, autrefois, nous a enseigner l'art de la Magie. Anakin, votre oncle et vous avez hérité de ses pouvoirs. Mais aucun de vous n'a su les maîtriser complètement. Soyez raisonnable, mon enfant, et écoutez la vieille Sorcière Suprême que je suis.

-Vous dites que je suis malade ?

-Tu utilises la Force alors que tu es né pour utiliser la Magie. C'est cette confrontation en toi qui fait que tu souffres depuis ton enfance. Tu te sens tiraillé entre deux choses. La Force te déchire de l'intérieur. Succomber au Côté Obscur ne te soulagera pas, il te faut apprendre à maîtriser la magie que tu as en toi. » lui expliqua calmement Loki.

« -Vous seriez capable de m'apprendre cela ? De soulager cette douleur qui m'accompagne depuis tout ce temps ?

-Je t'apprendrais tout ce que je sais, mon cher héritier. Je ferais de toi un sorcier exceptionnel, je te soignerais, je ferais en sorte que plus personne ne te fasse du mal. Mais tu dois me faire confiance et me croire. »

Loki vit alors son arrière petit-fils se tourner vers l'officier du Premier-Ordre et cherchait des réponses dans son regard azur. Le rouquin soupira avant de dire qu'il voulait juste retourner au Premier-Ordre mais pas sans lui. Il devait le ramener à Snoke s'il ne voulait pas se faire tuer.

« -Snoke a profité de ma douleur et de la trahison de ma famille. Il m'avait promis de me rendre plus puissant, si je tuais mon père. Mais une fille sortie de nulle part m'a surpassé... je suis fatigué, Hux. Las d'être utilisé pour mes pouvoirs... j'aimerais vivre, j'aimerais enfin être moi. J'ai besoin de ce changement.

-Je ne retournerais jamais au Premier-Ordre alors. » conclu presque ironiquement Hux, avant de quitter le chevet de son ancien rival.

Loki et la Sorcière Suprême restèrent encore quelques minutes, le temps de vérifier que Kylo Ren ne manquait de rien, puis ils partirent à leur tour. Loki retourna à la maison qu'il partageait avec l'officier. Il le trouva dans l'une des chambres. Normalement bien rangée, cette dernière semblait avoir subit la colère de son frère adoptif, Thor. Mais c'était visiblement Hux qui venait d'extérioriser sa frustration et sa colère. Le rouquin s'était même blessé la main.

Loki s'avança lentement vers lui. Sa main pâle se posa lentement sur l'épaule du rouquin qui lui tournait le dos. Hux tenta de se dégager mais Loki le retient. Avec une grande douceur, il le fit se tourner vers lui et lui prit délicatement sa main blessée. Il la soigna grâce à une incantation. Hux renifla alors.

« -Je sais ce que vous vivez, Armitage.

-Vous ne savez rien de ce que je vis.

-J'ai plus de mille ans. J'en ai vécu des déceptions, des contrariétés, des sacrifices. Votre monde, votre vie, vous pensez qu'ils n'ont plus aucun sens. Que tout est fichu. Mais pourquoi ne voyez vous pas là une nouvelle occasion, un nouveau défi.

-Vous ne voyez pas que je ne peux pas vivre ici ? Je ne suis pas fait pour cette vie. Snoke me traquera pour me punir d'avoir perdu son arme vivante. La République en fera tout autant pour me punir de mes actes de commandement.

-Je ne laisserais rien de tout cela arrivé, Armitage. Dathomir vous protégera de cela.

-Et qui me protégera de Dathomir ? Ce monde est ennuyeux à mourir.

-Voyons, vous êtes intelligent, fort. Votre savoir peut être utile ici. Les guerrières seraient ravies d'apprendre votre savoir militaire. Et puis, vous êtes ingénieur. Il y a bien des choses à améliorer ici. Et je pense que Kylo aura besoin de vous. Vous êtes pas forcément son meilleur ami, mais vous êtes un visage familier, un repère. Vous le connaissez mieux que moi.

-Ren a de la chance de vous avoir, même s'il ne le sait pas encore. » souffla l'officier.

Le cœur du sorcier se serra. C'était bien la première chose de gentil qu'il entendait sur lui depuis des années. Il repensa un instant à ses enfants qu'on lui avait arraché des bras, à Anakin qu'il avait du abandonner, à Thor sur qui il avait toujours veillé discrètement. Une larme silencieuse roula sur la joue de Loki. Hux s'en aperçut. Il s'en voulut soudain, avait-il dit quelque qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Les bras du soldat enroulèrent doucement les épaules du brun. Il le serra légèrement avant de sentir le visage du sorcier se glisser dans son cou. Hux resserra un peu plus son étreinte alors que Loki se laissait aller contre lui.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Les deux jours suivant, Loki s'occupa presque exclusivement que de Kylo Ren. Le jeune homme avalait sans broncher les diverses potions concoctées par les guérisseuses et le sorcier pour l'aider à apaiser ses douleurs et la Magie en lui. Après chaque potion, le grand brun était souvent dans un état second. Il restait alors allongé sur le flan et écoutait la voix de Loki lui parlait. Le sorcier prenait grand soin de son héritier et aimait lui parler de son ancienne vie sur Asgard et comment il avait appris la magie auprès de sa mère adoptive, Frigga.

« -Dans mon monde natal, la magie et la science ne font qu'un. Les sorciers sont craints et respectés.

-Pourquoi avoir abandonné mon grand-père ? Ne pouviez-vous pas l'élever dans votre monde ?

-Non... durant toute ma vie, je pensais être « normal ». Mais je suis en réalité un monstre, un géant de givre, laissé à l'abandon à sa naissance. Odin, mon père adoptif, m'a caché la vérité sur ma naissance. J'ai eu mon premier enfant, très jeune. À l'époque, j'avais du me transformer en jument pour attirer un cheval loin du palais... Sleipnir est né quelques mois plus tard, c'était un poulain noir à huit pattes. Odin me l'a immédiatement pris pour en faire sa monture de guerre.

-Cet homme vous a pris votre enfant sans vous demander quoi que ce soit... je ne sais pas ce qu'est un géant de givre mais ce n'est pas vous le monstre.

-Merci, Kylo. À l'époque, j'étais trop jeune et terrifié par la paternité pour faire face à Odin. Mais bien plus tard, j'épousai une princesse, ma douce Angrboda. Nous nous aimions... lorsqu'elle tomba enceinte pour la première fois, je me sentais prêt à être père. Mais Fenrir naquit sous la forme d'un louveteau. Odin était furieux et demanda des explications à nos plus sages sorcières. On me raconta qu'elles avaient déclaré que mes enfants seraient trop puissants pour ne pas mettre Asgard en danger. Alors Odin prit Fenrir et l'enferma dans une grotte, enchaîné et cloué à une pierre avec une épée dans la gueule. Jormungand arriva quelques années plus tard, personne ne comprenait pourquoi tous mes enfants étaient monstrueux. Odin le jeta dans l'océan. Lorsque Hella naquit, ce fut une autre histoire...

-Elle paraissait plus humaine.

-Oui. Et surtout, mon épouse mourrait de désespoir de voir chacun de nos enfants être éloigné de nous. Hella pu grandir parmi nous mais Odin finit par l'exilé. La moitié du visage qu'elle cache est pourri...

-Qu'est-elle devenu ? Elle semblait être une reine.

-Oui, je lui ai offert le royaume des morts.

-Alors quand vous avez appris que vous alliez avoir un autre enfant, mon grand-père, vous avez craint pour sa vie. Mais je ne comprends pas une chose... Shmi... vous étiez marié alors pourquoi avoir un enfant avec une mortel de notre monde ?

-Angrboda est morte de chagrin peu de temps après l'exil d'Hella. C'était il y a des centaines d'années. » expliqua Loki. « Anakin... n'est pas né de Shmi... c'est bien plus compliqué que cela...

-Racontez-moi.

-Après la mort de ma femme, je me sentais seul. Sur Asgard, je n'avais aucun ami. Seul mon frère adoptif et ma mère s'inquiétaient pour moi. Je me sentais si seul, j'avais vraiment besoin d'avoir ma propre famille... alors j'utilisais ma magie et me transformait régulièrement en femme. Sous cette forme, les gens m'appréciaient et faisaient attention à moi.

-Vous n'êtes pas le père d'Anakin, vous êtes... sa mère ?

-Oui. Je voulais tellement un enfant...

-Mais alors que c'est-il passé ? » demanda Kylo Ren, cette fois bien réveillé et avide de détails.

« -Je pensais vraiment que cette fois-ci c'était la bonne. L'homme que j'avais choisi était le parfait asgardien, Odin ne pouvait pas faire de mal à cet enfant. Mais alors que je cachais mon petit ventre arrondi, ma mère m'avertit. Odin sentait que je préparais quelque chose et il refusait d'avoir un autre monstre à gérer. Il avait décidé que plus aucun de mes enfants à naître ne devait vivre.

-Il allait tuer votre enfant ? Mais pourquoi le cacher ici ?

-Il y a un homme sur Asgard, Heimdall. Il est capable de tout voir mais ce monde lui ait caché... Je suis venu ici dans le but de trouver un abri pour mon enfant. Ma magie m'a mené jusqu'à Shmi. Elle était gentille, douce et stérile. Je lui ai offert mon enfant contre son amour et ses bons soins. Je devais rester sur Tatooine le temps de ma grossesse mais j'ai compris que si je disparaissais trop longtemps, Odin se douterait vraiment de quelque chose.

-Votre magie... vous avez transféré Anakin dans le ventre de Shmi ? » demanda Kylo Ren en se doutant déjà de a réponse.

Loki ne répondit pas. Il se souvenait trop bien de la douleur qu'il avait subit en confiant son enfant à naître à cette jeune esclave. La souffrance physique avait été aussi forte que sa peine. Shmi avait juré de prendre soin de l'enfant et de tout faire pour le protéger. Il était rentré sur Asgard et avait subit le regard froid et accusateur de son père. Il n'avait pas pleuré, s'efforçant à oublier le petit Anakin, à rire des blagues de Thor...

« -J'aurais aimé garder Anakin avec moi. J'aurais du... je n'aurais jamais du repartir.

-Vous êtes là maintenant. Vous êtes là pour moi...

-Je prendrais soin de toi, je t'aimerais comme j'aime chacun de mes enfants. »

Kylo Ren se releva lentement. Il tendit une main vers Loki et la posa doucement sur son avant bras. Le sorcier ferma les yeux à ce contact.

« -Apprenez-moi. Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez.

-Commence par m'appeler Loki et me tutoyer. Nous sommes une famille maintenant.

-Que dois-je faire pour apprendre la Magie ?

-Reste encore un peu au lit et médite. Essaye de faire qu'un avec le monde qui t'entoure. Je dois demander conseil à une très vieille amie. »

Loki observa alors son héritier se rallonger et fermer les yeux. La respiration de Kylo se fit plus lente. Le sorcier sourit avant de quitter la pièce. Il marcha jusqu'à l'extérieur du village, non loin, se trouvait les ruines d'un vieux temple dédié à la Force. Loki s'avança entre les anciennes colonnes et fresques. Il alla jusqu'au centre du lieu sacré puis s'assit en tailleur. Les mains sur ses genoux, il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il attendit plusieurs minutes avant de sentir une présence autour de lui.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva face à une silhouette trouble. Il sourit avant d'incliner légèrement la tête pour la saluer. Il entendit alors un petit rire avant qu'une voix neutre, ni féminine ni masculine, lui adresse la bienvenue. Cela faisait longtemps que Loki ne lui avait pas parlé de vive voix mais ils se comportaient toujours comme deux bons vieux amis.

« -Cela fait longtemps, pardonne-moi mon absence.

-Je sais que tu avais à faire et que tu nous reviendrais.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, mon amie.

-Je sais. Ton garçon.

-Que puis-je faire pour l'aider à guérir ?

-Il a apprit mes versions « Ashla » et « Bogan ». La lumière et les ténèbres. Mais personne ne lui a enseigné les savoirs de la Force Vivante. C'est avec elle qu'il pourrait dompter sa magie. Apprend lui à ne faire qu'un avec le monde qui l'entoure et à maîtriser sa nature. Cela l'aidera.

-Et ses sentiments ? Il reste en colère contre sa famille et ce Snoke...

-Fait en sorte qu'il oublie tout cela... pendant trop longtemps, il a muselé ses émotions... il doit apprendre les choses simples de la vie : le bonheur, l'amitié, l'amour...

-Étrangement, ce sont des choses sur lesquelles je suis assez pas très doué.

-Je sais que tu pourras compter sur les sorcières et sur deux autres personnes, dont une qui est juste sous ton nez depuis ton arrivée ici.

-Hux ? Il m'a confié qu'il n'était pas vraiment proche de Kylo...

-Mais il le connaît. Ils ont presque le même âge et ont désormais un ennemi commun.

-Tu veux que je joue les dieux de l'amour ? » demanda Loki, presque écœuré par l'idée d'imaginer Kylo et Hux ensembles...

« -Non ! » rit doucement l'entité. « Mais ils peuvent être amis... Pour Kylo, l'amour viendra du ciel...

-Tu parles en énigmes...

-Tu aimais ça autrefois. »

L'entité s'effaça lentement alors que Loki se relevait. Il avait obtenu des conseils pour aider Kylo et c'était le plus important pour lui. Le sorcier retourna ensuite au village. Il y croisa l'ancien général devant la grande battisse de la Sorcière Suprême. Le rouquin revenait d'une de ses visites à Kylo.

« -Vous avez demandé à Ren de méditer... je suis désolé mais mon arrivé l'a distrait.

-Ne le soyez pas. Kylo a besoin de vous à ses côtés, comme ami.

-Cet endroit semble l'inquiétait autant qu'il m'inquiète, moi.

-Vous vous y ferez.

-Je... Kylo m'a parlé de votre discussion... je n'imaginais pas que votre vie était aussi... je suis désolé pour ce qu'il vous est arrivé. » affirma Hux alors qu'ils arrivaient devant leur maison. « Il m'a aussi dit qu'il devrait bientôt pouvoir suivre votre enseignement... ça signifie qu'il viendra vivre avec vous... mais cette maison n'a que deux chambres.

-Oh... » fit simplement Loki, en comprenant où le mortel voulait en venir. « En effet, Deux chambres pour trois pensionnaires... il faudra que deux d'entre nous dorment ensembles...

-J'ai peut être une solution... une idée sûrement complètement farfelue... je ne sais pas si cela va vous plaire.

-Dites toujours, Armitage. »

Le roux ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte et laissa Loki entrer dans la maison. Hux referma soigneusement la porte puis s'avança jusqu'au sorcier. Leurs corps se frôlèrent mais Loki ne recula pas. Ses yeux émeraude fixèrent les deux saphirs du général. Ce dernier inspira longuement avant d'avancer ses mains. Celles-ci touchèrent doucement celles de Loki avant de remonter sur ses avants bras et ses épaules. Le brun frissonna légèrement avant de déclarer que l'idée farfelue du roux n'était pas si désagréable. Hux rit doucement avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Loki gémit doucement avant de prendre le contrôle de la situation. Il les fit tourner sur eux-mêmes puis fit reculer l'ancien officier du Premier-Ordre jusqu'à la table en bois massif. Lorsque ses fesses heurtèrent le meuble, Hux lâcha le buste du sorcier pour s'attaquer à sa propre chemise qu'il ôta rapidement. Loki sourit en voyant le corps magnifique qui s'offrait à lui.

« -J'aime vraiment lorsque vous avez des idées farfelues, Armitage. » confirma Loki avant de fondre sur lui.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

Kylo reçut l'autorisation de quitter son lit le lendemain. Loki lui fit faire le tour du village. Le sorcier millénaire était déjà une curiosité pour les plus jeunes, mais accompagné de son arrière petit-fils, c'étaient tous les sorcières qui se tournaient vers eux à leur approche. Dathomir était une planète spéciale. Ici, on ne parlait pas de jedi, ça n'existait pas. Il n'y avait que les sorcières. La magie était parfois étrange et ici, elle ne choisissait naturellement que les nouveaux nés filles.

Aux côtés de Loki, Kylo n'en menait pas large. Il était sur un terrain complètement inconnu. Il eut même envie de se fondre dans le décor lorsque plusieurs sorcières vinrent à leur rencontre. Vêtues de cuir rouge, elles arboraient des peintures tribales de guerres. Loki les saluèrent par leurs prénoms, Serena, Mia et Mélissandra. Il les connaissait pour leur avoir déjà donné quelques conseils quelques jours plus tôt. Il échangea quelques mots avec elles puis se tourna vers Kylo :

« -Kylo, voici trois des jeunes guerrières prometteuses du village. Serena est la petite fille de la Sorcière Suprême. Serena, voici mon héritier, Kylo.

-C'est un honneur pour nous d'accueillir un autre Skywalker.

-Tout l'honneur est pour moi. » répondit poliment le grand brun.

« -J'espère chasser un jour avec toi.

-Chasser ?

-Les jeunes d'ici chassent le Rancor pour prouver leur valeur. C'est très rare lorsqu'un jeune homme chasse avec les sorcières. » lui expliqua Loki.

« -Je suis désolé mais j'ai perdu mon sabre laser sur StarKiller, je n'ai pas d'armes pour chasser.

-Nous te trouverons une autre arme, la première chasse doit rester traditionnelle. »

Serena et ses amies s'inclinèrent avant de repartir. Kylo les observa s'éloigner. La jeune fille avait quelque chose de spécial. Elle dégageait quelque chose de puissant. Kylo reçut soudain une claque derrière le crâne de la part de Loki. Celui-ci lui lança un sourire moqueur avant de lui dire que c'était très mal vu de reluquer les jeunes filles. Kylo nia alors.

« -Je t'ai vu la regarder...

-C'est juste qu'elle me semble si puissante.

-Tu l'as senti ? Oui, la petite sera la meilleure sorcière des prochaines décennies. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle prendra la place de sa grand-mère. Un bon partie pour toi. » remarqua Loki, mais Kylo grimaça. « Quoi ? Elle est jolie et puissante.

-C'est une fille. Je garde un mauvais souvenir de la dernière fois où j'ai du me rapprocher du sexe opposé.

-Tu me raconteras cette histoire plus tard. J'ai beaucoup à t'apprendre, surtout si tu veux te faire un nom parmi ces sorcières. Elles pourraient être d'excellentes alliées. Allez viens, commençons par les bases : les plantes. »

Kylo suivit le sorcier jusqu'à un grand potager, où plusieurs femmes travaillaient, le dos courbé. Loki lui montra plusieurs plantes. Il en connaissait quelques uns, soit il les avait déjà utilisé lors de son enseignement de padawan soit il les avait déjà étudiait dans un grimoire. Mais la plupart, et surtout leurs utilisations, lui étaient inconnues. Kylo ne perdit pas une miette des informations que Loki lui donnaient. Chacune avait sa spécificité, guérissante ou empoisonnante.

Après plus d'une heure dans le potager, Loki prit quelques graines et des jeunes pousses puis guida Kylo jusqu'à sa nouvelle demeure. Le jeune homme inspecta l'extérieur, il trouvait l'endroit assez petit pour accueillir trois hommes adultes. Loki rit doucement avant de lui dire qu'Armitage avait trouvé une solution à ce léger problème. Kylo tiqua alors :

« -Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

-Cela fait plus d'une semaine que je vis avec lui, il est normal que nous nous sommes familiarisés.

-Ça fait six ans que je le connais et je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un l'appeler par son prénom. » expliqua Kylo. « A quel point vous êtes vous rapproché ?

-Veux-tu vraiment le savoir ?

-Mon arrière grand-père de plus de milles ans couche donc avec mon rival qui a à peine quelques années de plus que moi...

-C'est un parfait résumé. » confirma Loki, amusé par la réaction totalement neutre de son héritier. « Mais rassure-toi, pour le moment, c'est juste physique. Tu le prends plutôt bien.

-J'y connais rien en relation de couple alors je ne juge pas. » dit Kylo en haussant les épaules.

Loki prit alors conscience que malgré son choix de passé du Côté Obscur, son arrière petit-fils avait gardé en mémoire les enseignements et les règles Jedi, pas de sentiments, pas de rapprochements... Loki observa en silence Kylo. Malgré son apparence et sa haute taille et ses épaules larges, il était en face d'un enfant, ignorant tout du monde. Loki lui sourit doucement avant de l'emmener dans le potager qu'il avait réhabilité. Là, il montra à Kylo comment cultiver les graines et les jeunes pousses qu'il avait prit. Attentif, l'ancien apprenti de Snoke l'observait et l'écoutait tout en posant quelques questions.

Loki cessa son cours lorsqu'il remarqua que le soleil commençait descendre vers l'horizon. Il laissa son nouvel apprenti aller se nettoyer près du puits alors que l'ancien général aux cheveyx roux lui faisait discrètement signe, derrière la fenêtre de leur maison. Près du puits, Kylo se leva les mains et s'aspergea le visage. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il vit que Serena s'était rapproché du point d'eau, accompagnée par un grand félidé. L'animal faisait presque quatre mètres de long, mais semblait totalement soumis aux ordres de la jeune femme.

« -Est-ce un Narglatch ?

-Tu es connaisseur ! J'ai ce Narglatch depuis deux ans maintenant.

-Je vois que tu t'en sers comme monture, impressionnant. » remarqua Kylo en voyant les sangles autour du corps de l'animal. « Monter ce genre de créature doit être exceptionnel !

-Oui, ils sont si rapides ! Mais dis donc, j'y pense. Nous avons capturé une horde, tu aimerais les voir ? » lui proposa la jeune sorcière alors que son Narglatch buvait dans une auge.

Kylo accepta volontiers. Il commençait à apprécier la jeune femme et sa nature plutôt sympathique. Malgré son ascendance, Serena ne semblait pas se prendre la tête. Elle remonta tranquillement sur sa monture puis tendit une main vers Kylo, pour l'inviter à la rejoindre sur le dos du grand félin. Ce qu'il fit avec précaution. Le Narglatch feula avant de se mettre à trottiner entre les bâtiments. Serena conduisit Kylo jusqu'à un ensemble de grands enclos hors du village.

Les mâles et les femelles Narglatchs avaient été séparés dans plusieurs enclos. De nombreuses sorcières se tenaient autour des parcs et les observaient. Le Narglatch de Serena s'arrêta au centre des enclos. Il huma l'air avant de gronder, il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la présence des nombreux mâles. Descendant de sa monture, Serena expliqua qu'il était encore jeune et qu'il se méfiait donc des mâles adultes. Kylo hocha la tête, il avait lu quelque part que ces animaux faisaient parfois preuve de cannibalisme, les adultes mangeaient les petits lorsque le temps était à la disette. Serena et lui firent ensuite le tour des différents enclos, tout en discutant.

Après plusieurs enclos, la jeune femme trouva un nouveau surnom à Kylo : Skyman. Cela fit sourire ce dernier. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un se montrait aussi familier avec lui mais venant de la sorcière, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Un certain bon feeling passait entre eux, au point que Kylo se demanda s'ils pouvaient devenir très bon amis.

« -On peut l'être. » affirma Serena, lisant dans ses pensées. « Excuse-moi mais tes barrières mentales sont vraiment à revoir. On lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Me trouves-tu aussi faible que ça ?

-Tu n'es pas faible, tu es un jedi. Il y a une sacré différence mais tu n'arrives pas encore à ma cheville.

-J'ai encore du boulot donc.

-Mais tu as un sacré potentiel. Je sens ta magie, elle est puissante mais il va falloir apprendre à l'utiliser correctement. » lui affirma Serena, sans méchanceté.

Kylo voulut lui répondre mais un hurlement le stoppèrent. Tous deux se retournèrent alors et virent plusieurs jeunes sorcières s'enfuir. Serena sortit immédiatement ses deux sabres de leurs étuis dorsaux et se précipita, Kylo à sa suite. Ils aperçurent alors rapidement un grand Narglatch mâle sortir de son enclos. L'animal était bien plus grand que celui de la jeune femme. Adulte, la fourrure noire, c'était un adulte dominant dans la force de l'âge. Serena rejoignit rapidement d'autres sorcières. En les voyant, Kylo comprit qu'elles avaient décidé d'abattre l'animal. Décision qu'il jugea être du gâchis vu la puissance de la créature.

Alors que les sorcières encerclaient l'animal, Kylo courut jusqu'à un coin où de nombreuses caisses étaient entreposées. Faisant appel à la Force, il les souleva dans l'air et les envoya rapidement vers la créature. Occupé à se défendre contre les sorcières, le Narglatch ne vit pas les caisses lourdes fondre sur lui. Il feula alors que les premières caisses s'écrasaient sur lui. Mais cela ne fit que le rendre plus agressif encore et porter son attention sur Kylo.

Le Narglatch gronda avant de se jeter vers Kylo. Se trouvant dans un cul de sac, ce dernier n'avait aucun moyen de fuir. Il tendit alors la main en direction de la créature qui allait droit sur lui et se concentra. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises d'entrer dans l'esprit de l'animal mais ce dernier le rejeta à chaque fois. Plus qu'à trois mètres du monstre, Kylo prit une grande inspiration avant d'envoyer toute l'énergie qu'il pouvait contre l'animal. Il s'entendit crier au Narglatch de s'arrêter puis sa vision se troubla. Il sentit alors ses genoux céder sans se rendre compte que l'animal s'était stoppé net.

Lorsque Kylo se ressaisit, plusieurs sorcières étaient autour de lui. Il les laissa l'aider à se relever puis il demanda ce qu'il venait de se passer. Au loin, il aperçut Loki et Hux coururent vers lui. Le sorcier se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer alors que Kylo pouvait voir une certaine inquiétude dans les yeux bleus de son ancien rival.

« -Que c'est-il passé ? Le Narglatch ?

-De quoi parles-tu ? » lui demanda Loki, en plongeant son regard émeraude dans ses deux onyx. « J'ai sentit une énergie comme exploser, j'étais sûr que ça venait de toi...

-Un Narglatch est sortit de son enclos, il allait m'attaquer... » tenta de lui expliquer Kylo, légèrement perdu. Les sorcières s'écartèrent alors pour laisser passer Serena, elle tenait dans ses mains deux brides : celles de son propre Narglatch et celle muselant le mâle adulte :

« -Skyman ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit : tu m'arrives à la taille ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais mais ta Force a stoppé net cet alpha. Bon, tu t'es effondré mais tu l'aurais vu : aussi docile qu'un vieux Bantha. Bravo, je pense qu'il peut être à toi. »

Serena lui tendit la bride du Narglatch. Incrédule, Kylo l'attrapa et observa silencieusement le mâle dominant. L'animal tourna alors la tête vers lui et feula doucement. Il n'avait plus rien d'agressif dans son comportement. Kylo tendit alors une main vers lui et toucha délicatement la fine fourrure entre ses yeux et son museau. L'animal frissonna légèrement avant de soupirer, presque d'aise sous cette caresse.

« -Il va me falloir te trouver un nom maintenant. » annonça t-il comme s'il attendait une réponse de la part de l'animal. « Tu m'as l'air d'avoir un caractère de feu... Blackfire. Ça te convient ? »

Pour seule réponse, le Narglatch s'ébroua, ce qui fit rire Kylo et Serena. Après quoi, la jeune femme ramena les deux créatures vers les abords du village, où les sorcières parquaient leurs montures pour la nuit. Kylo, quant à lui, retourna avec Loki et Hux dans sa nouvelle demeure.

Le sorcier décida d'apaiser sa soudaine inquiétude en allant cuisiner alors que Hux menait Kylo près de leur petite bibliothèque.

« -Loki était très inquiet, je n'ai pas compris jusqu'à ce qu'il dise que vous étiez en danger. Ren. Je crois qu'il tient vraiment à vous. Ne refaites plus jamais ça.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

-Je n'aurais pas aimé que quelque chose vous arrive, Ren. » avoua à voix basse l'ancien militaire.

« -Je serais plus prudent. Merci, Armitage. »

Le roux renifla avant de taper doucement l'épaule du brun. Celui-ci sourit avant de laisser le rouquin rejoindre Loki près du foyer. La journée se termina tranquillement. Après le repas, Loki et Kylo s'assirent près du feu pour discuter de la Magie, alors qu'un peu plus loin, Hux les écoutait d'une oreille, les yeux rivés sur un ancien roman populaire.

 _Coucou,_

 _je poste la suite maintenant car demain et dimanche, je serais au Parc Disneyland Paris ! bisous bisous_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

Les jours passaient dans le village Dathomiriens et ne se ressemblaient jamais. Kylo Ren et le général Hux finirent par se trouver peu à peu une place au sein de la communauté sorcière. Et une routine s'installa. Alors que le rouquin avait reçu l'autorisation de travailler auprès des hommes du village et de leur enseigner quelques notions d'ingénieure, le brun divisait son temps en deux : le matin auprès de Loki pour apprendre la Magie, art qu'il commençait véritablement à bien cerner et à manier, et l'après-midi auprès des jeunes sorcières-guerrières du clan.

Serena menait sa petite troupe d'une dizaine de guerrières à la baguette, toutes lui démontraient un profond respect et un attachement sans faille. Se faire une place dans cet essaim de jeunes femmes fut quelque peu complexe mais la bienveillance de Serena aida grandement Kylo. Parmi toutes ces sorcières, il se rapprocha surtout des deux meilleurs amies de Serena : Enora, une jeune femme aussi grande que lui, dont la silhouette furtive était faite pour la vitesse et Kiara, la plus jeune du groupe mais aussi la plus intrépide. Toutes se comportaient avec lui comme s'il était leur petit frère, toujours à le taquiner ou à le couver. Kylo trouva d'abord ce comportement étrange. Il était fils unique et avait grandit sous la surveillance d'un droïde puériculteur. Mais il finit par s'habituer et apprécier l'amitié sincère que les jeunes sorcières lui offraient.

Un matin, alors qu'il aidait Loki a récolter les premiers fruits de leur labeur, Serena et sa troupe vinrent à sa rencontre. Toutes étaient vêtues de cuirasses rouges et arboraient des maquillages tribaux. Kylo les observa s'avancer puis jeta un coup d'œil vers Loki. Ce dernier affichait un sourire ravi. Surpris, et quelque peu perdu par la tournure de la situation, Kylo finit par demander ce qu'il se passait. Serena alla alors se placer devant lui et lui tendit lentement une petite boite rectangulaire :

« -Il a y très longtemps, des jedi sont venus ici. Ils voulaient nous imposer leur mode de vie. Mais nous avons résister. Nos armes étaient plus que rudimentaires face à leurs sabres lasers. Alors une sorcière partit dans la montagne. Lorsqu'elle revenu, elle porta à sa Sorcière Suprême une nouvelle arme, qu'elle utilisa par la suite pour lutter contre les jedi. Cette arme est notre plus vieille relique mais ce n'est pas une arme de sorcières. » expliqua Serena alors que Kylo ouvrait la boite qu'elle lui avait donné.

À l'intérieur, Kylo y trouva le manche d'un sabre laser. Il le prit délicatement. Le manche semblait ancien mais robuste, des runes de protections y étaient finement gravées. Prenant un peu de recul, il l'activa. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il vit la lame jaillir. Il n'en avait jamais vu de semblable. Alors que tous les sabres qu'il avait vu faisait du bruit lorsqu'ils étaient allumés, celui-ci était silencieux même lorsque la lame bougeait. Et surtout, cette dernière n'avait rien de comparable. Alors qu'une lame traditionnelle était comme un tube d'énergie, celle-ci était presque plate, ressemblant véritablement à une lame, rectangulaire et presque plate. Mais surtout, c'était la couleur de la lame qui marquait le plus l'esprit de Kylo. Noire. De mémoire d'ancien padawan, il n'en existait pas de toute l'histoire de l'Ordre jedi et de l'Ordre Sith. Les utilisateurs du côté obscur utilisaient des cristaux synthétiques teintés en rouge, les jedis selon leurs vœux et missions utilisaient des lames aux cristaux naturellement bleu, vert, jaune et violet.

« -Serena... ce sabre... je ne peux l'accepter.

-Le Conseil a accepter que tu participes à une chasse, Skyman. Grand-mère veut que tu utilises ce sabre pour nous prouver ta valeur. Si tu réussis ta chasse, tu seras l'un des nôtres. Notre frère pour cette vie et les suivantes jusqu'à ce que les soleils cessent de briller et les planètes tourner. »

Kylo se tourna alors vers Loki. Ce dernier l'observait fièrement et l'encouragea silencieusement d'un simple petit geste de la main. Les doigts de Kylo se serrèrent alors un peu plus sur le manche du sabre alors que son cœur battait plus fortement dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Serena, il afficha une mine décidée. Ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

Le groupe de guerrières le mena jusqu'aux enclos des Narglatch. Il grimpa rapidement sur le dos de BlackFire, qu'il entrainait régulièrement. L'animal feula avant de se précipiter vers la forêt, à la suite de la monture de Serena. Le grand mâle noir rattrapa le jeune mâle de la sorcière et le dépassa aisément. Kylo poussa un long cri enthousiaste, imité rapidement par les sorcières.

Après plusieurs longues minutes de courses, ils arrivèrent sur leur nouveau terrain de chasse. Kylo descendit agilement du dos de Blackfire avant d'être rejoint par Serena qui lui expliqua comment ils allaient procéder pour traquer et débusquer un Rancor. Pour réussir son épreuve, elles voulaient que Kylo affronte un mâle adulte, plus coriace qu'une femelle ou un jeune. Kylo accepta volontiers le défi. Loki lui avait appris de nombreux sorts et il possédait finalement une arme de prédilection.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement les traces d'un rancor, qu'ils suivirent silencieusement. Plus ils marchaient, Kylo en tête avec Serena, plus les empreintes semblaient fraîches. La créature semblait être de grande taille, ses pattes faisaient plusieurs dizaines de centimètres de diamètres. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel de Dathomir lorsqu'ils le débusquèrent près d'une rivière. L'animal était bien un mâle adulte, sûrement un solitaire mais bientôt en quête de femelles avec qui s'accoupler.

Kylo serra plus fermement la poignée du sabre laser puis donna ses instructions aux chasseuses. À tour de rôle, elles formèrent un arc de cercle autour de leur proie pour éviter de le perdre en cas de fuite. Lorsqu'elles furent toutes en place, il fit signe à Serena de contourner l'animal et de se placer à l'autre bout de leur dispositif. Seule, elle allait pouvoir observer et juger les faits et gestes de Kylo pour valider sa chasse.

L'assaut fut ensuite rapidement ordonné. Les jeune femmes utilisèrent leurs armes pour bloquer toute tentative de fuite du rancor alors que Kylo décida de l'attaquer de front. L'animal, deux voire trois fois plus grand que lui, rugit sa colère avant de s'enlacer. Kylo utilisa alors les différents sorts et maléfices que Loki lui avait apprit. Le rancor chancela sous ses attaques magiques mais redoubla d'efforts pour massacrer le stupide humain qui l'attaquait.

Il fallut à Kylo plusieurs très longues minutes pour venir à bout du rancor et l'achever en lui tranchant la tête. Fier de lui, il laissa les jeunes femmes poussaient des cris victorieux. Kylo observa la scène, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Enora et Kiara dansaient autour de lui plusieurs guerrières ramassaient leurs armes tandis que d'autres commençaient à dépeuçer l'animal. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que l'une d'elles manquait. D'une voix forte, il appela Serena. Toutes les jeunes sorcières se figèrent, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Qui parvenu dans un cri d'alarme.

Kylo se précipita dans la direction dont venait le cri. Il tomba alors près de la rive où Serena s'était réfugiée sur un gros rocher immergé alors que deux femmes Rancors l'encerclaient et menaçaient de l'écraser. Sans réfléchir une seconde, Kylo utilisa toute sa force mentale pour repousser violemment la plus petite des deux avant de sauter vers la seconde, son sabre laser prêt à feindre l'air. Surprise, la femelle rancor fut trop lente pour esquiver le coup. Son bras tomba lourdement sur le sol alors qu'elle poussait un rugissement de douleur. Kylo ne lui lança pas le temps de se reprendre et attaque une seconde fois. Cette fois-ci la lame noire plongea et se frailla un chemin dans sa cage thoracique. La femme rancor s'effondra mollement sur les cailloux de la rive.

Blessée à la jambe, Serena se laissa lentement glisser le long du rocher et fut accueillit par les bras puissants de Kylo. Il la serra doucement contre lui puis la porta lentement jusqu'aux autres sorcières. Elle leur expliqua ensuite qu'ils n'avaient pas vu les traces des deux femmes que le mâle avait attiré. Pris dans l'action de la première attaque, personne n'avait vu les deux femelles se rapprochaient et attaquer Serena.

« -Je suis désolé que tu sois blessée. Je comprendrais si le Conseil décide que j'ai raté la chasse.

-Tu n'as rien raté ! » s'exclama Serena. « Je devais surveiller que tout se passe bien. C'est moi qui ai merdé... toi, tu as abattu deux rancors adultes. Tu as réussis ton épreuve haut la main. Nous chasserons éternellement à tes côtés, frère de nos cœurs.

-Merci. »

les sorcières finirent de prélever la viande du Rancor puis retournèrent auprès de leurs montures. Kylo aida Serena à monter sur son Narglatch. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au village, tout le monde les attendaient impatiemment. De grandes tables étaient dressées au centre du village, autour d'un grand feu. Kylo regarda les jeunes guerrières se débarrasser des lourds morceaux de viandes, que les hommes placèrent rapidement sur les broches près du feu. La Sorcière Suprême et Loki s'avancèrent ensuite vers lui. Loki l'enlaça doucement et le félicita de son exploit puis la chef du village lui pris délicatement le poignet. Elle glissa autour de ce dernier un anneau en argent.

« -Voilà, désormais tu es membre à part entière de notre clan. Tu peux choisir le nom que tous respecterons en s'adressant à toi et dont les sorcières n'oublieront jamais.

-Un nom ? Puis-je reprendre celui que je portais autrefois ?

-Tu peux choisir celui qui te correspond le mieux.

-Alors je souhaite être Ben... Ben Lokison.

-Pour moi, tu resteras toujours Skyman. » affirma Serena alors que toutes les autres sorcières répétaient doucement, dans un mélange de tendresse et de respect, le nom que Kylo venait de se choisir.

Kylo, désormais à nouveau Ben, sourit doucement avant d'être tiré par les jeunes sorcières vers l'une des grandes tables. Durant la chasse, personne ne s'était soucié du temps qui passait, désormais tous mourraient de faim. Installé au centre de la table, il écouta les chahuts joyeux des jeunes femmes. Il se sentait bien, en paix avec lui-même. Après un temps, Hux et Loki les rejoignirent. L'ancien militaire s'installa près du jeune sorcier, pour lui « servir de bouclier face à son nouvel harem ». Ben rit de bon cœur avant de réfuter la taquinerie de son ancien rival.

« -Tu ne souhaiterais pas te lier avec l'une d'entre nous ? » questionna l'une des sorcières.

« -Je la rendrais malheureuse... les femmes ne m'attirent pas, malgré les efforts de Snoke.

-Alors, il nous faudra te trouver un jeune homme digne de toi, Skyman.

-Je te souhaite bon courage, Serena.

-Il y a bien eu un garçon qui a un jour fait battre ton cœur ? » lui demanda la petite-fille de la Sorcière Suprême, attirant la curiosité de toute la petite assemblée.

« -Il y a longtemps oui. Bien avant que je devienne Kylo.

-Raconte-nous.

-Il y a pas grand chose à dire... rien ne s'est passé.

-S'il te plaît, Skyman.

-C'était il y a... dix ans... j'avais dix neuf ans, il était un peu plus vieux... je venais d'être nommé Chevalier Jedi et lui sortait de l'école de pilotage de la République. Je l'ai rencontré alors que j'étais venu sur Coruscant pour rendre visite à ma mère. Mais comme à son habitude, elle n'avait pas de temps à m'accorder... je broyais du noir et il est arrivé comme un soleil... mais il était si gai, toujours entouré de ses amis... et il avait ce tempérament rebelle... un jeune pilote prometteur... nous nous sommes croisés pendant les quatre années qui suivirent et puis... je suis devenu Kylo. »

En se remémorant cette période de sa vie, Ben eut un léger pincement au cœur. Il regrettait le fossé qui s'était installé entre lui et le jeune pilote. Et il restait amer d'avoir toujours était mis à l'écart par sa propre mère, toujours occupé par sa chère République. Déjà nourrisson, il fut placé sous la garde d'une nourrice et d'un droïde. Enfant, il fut envoyé sous la tutelle de son oncle pour devenir un jedi. Adolescent et jeune adulte, il était devenu un étranger pour sa propre famille, incompris et laissé de côté.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, tombant de fatigue, Ben choisit de prendre congé. Serena, qui baillait à ses côtés, décida de le suivre. Une fois éloignés du grand banquet, la jeune femme attrapa son bras. Ben lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« -J'aimerais te poser deux questions, Skyman... j'ai sentit que ce pilote te faisait vraiment de l'effet à l'époque... Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenté ta chance ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le courage, je crois. Et puis, en devenant jedi, j'ai fait vœux de célibat... même s'il avait accepté mes avances, une histoire avec lui était impossible. et...

-Et ?

-Mon oncle s'en ai rendu compte... du jour au lendemain, il a était affecté au poste de ses rêves.

-Ah... » fit doucement Serena, chagriné par ce dernier point. « Mon autre question, c'était pour savoir pourquoi tu avais choisis de suivre Snoke ?

-J'étais un étranger pour ma propre famille, mon oncle même s'il ne l'a jamais avoué, en éloignant P... le pilote, m'a brisé le cœur et trahit. Snoke m'a offert la promesse de la liberté absolue, de suivre les traces de mon grand-père. J'étais sûrement stupide, aveuglé par ma solitude... » avoua Ben. Serena lui sourit tendrement avant de poser une main sur sa joue.

« -Je suis tellement désolée pour toi, Skyman. Mais je sens que tu retrouveras bientôt le chemin vers le soleil. Bonne nuit, Ben Lokison. »

Ben reçut un léger baiser sur sa joue puis observa la jeune sorcière s'en allait vers sa propre maison. Cette nuit là, Ben dormit comme un bébé. À peine fut-il allongé sous ses draps qu'il se sentait allégé, soulagé d'un poids. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, on l'avait interrogé sur lui, sur ce qu'il ressentait, sur son passé. Sans le juger, juste pour mieux le connaître.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

Ben arrêta BlackFire près du grand lac. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la destruction de Starkiller et son arrivée sur Dathomir. L'été commençait à peine mais il planait déjà dans l'air un air chaud venu du sud. Le soleil dans le ciel brillait de milles feu et après deux heures de balades avec Serena et leurs Narglatchs, ils avaient tous besoin d'une pause. Il se glissa contre le flanc de sa monture puis défit rapidement la selle. BlackFire transpirait et souffla de soulagement lorsque son maître lui fit signe qu'il pouvait aller vers le lac. L'animal, malgré ses gênes félins, se glissa dans l'eau fraîche, suivit de près par son congénère.

Serena et Ben s'installèrent sous un grand arbre qui leur offrir la fraîcheur de son ombre. Ils discutèrent des progrès impressionnants que Ben avait fait depuis son arrivée au village. La maîtrise de la magie était comme innée chez lui, il n'avait besoin que de quelques minutes pour comprendre et maîtriser des sorts que la jeune femme avait appris en plusieurs semaines voire plusieurs mois lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Après un léger repas, faits de quelques fruits et un peu de pain, Serena décida de faire une petite sieste contre son Narglatch alors que Ben préféra suivre BlackFire sur la rive du lac. Les pieds dans l'eau, il observait son imposant animal poursuivre quelques insectes aquatiques lorsqu'il entendit un bruit étrange, qu'il ne pensait plus entendre. Il leva la tête et observa le ciel. Un X-Wing perça alors un nuage. Le cœur de Ben se figea lorsqu'il aperçut les couleurs peintes sur la carlingue de l'appareil. Noir et orange. Il vit alors une grande boule d'énergie filait vers le chasseur et le frappait de plein fouet. Surpris, BlackFire feula alors que Ben s'avançait, le cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine.

Le chasseur de la Résistance vrilla suite à l'impact. Ben comprit rapidement que le pilote venait de perdre le contrôle total de son appareil. L'engin vrilla, perdant de plus en plus d'altitude. À quelques mètres au dessus du lac, le pilote réussit à activer son siège éjectable. L'appareil sombra rapidement, dans un grand fracas contre la surface du lac. Le corps du pilote, malgré le parachute, frappa lui aussi durement l'eau. Ben cria alors tout en se précipitant vers le centre du lac où le chasseur venait de s'abîmer. BlackFire fila lui aussi comme un éclair vers les grandes éclaboussures.

BlackFire avait sentit la détresse de son maître, son inquiétude et sa peur. Aidé par ses grandes pattes et sa longue queue, il glissa comme un poisson jusqu'à l'étrange forme qui coulait rapidement. Il plongea et observa un instant la forme puis il aperçut une plus petite forme. Humain. Il fondit sur la petite créature inerte et l'attrapa entre ses crocs avant de remonter à la surface. Son maître arriva vers lui. Il dégagea une odeur soulagée lorsqu'il vit le petit homme entre ses mâchoires puissantes. Black Fire attendit que son maître attrape son encolure avant de revenir rapidement vers la rive du lac où la petite sorcière et le jeune mâle les attendaient, inquiets.

Une fois sur la rive, le grand Narglatch lâcha doucement le petit homme. Son maître se précipita sur son petit corps et commença à appuyer fortement sur sa poitrine. Blackfire feula doucement, assis sur ses pattes arrières. Il observa son maître s'agitait autour du petit homme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il appuyait si fort contre sa poitrine et posait longuement sa bouche contre la sienne. Et puis, le petit homme se mit soudain à tousser et cracher de l'eau. Les deux Narglatchs firent un léger bon en arrière. La petite sorcière se pencha au-dessus du petit homme alors que son maître s'éloignait rapidement. BlackFire huma l'air. Peur. Son maître avait peur. Il gronda alors qu'une troupe de femelles sorcières arrivaient, les armes à la main.

Ben se recula de plusieurs pas alors que Serena, légèrement perdue, aidait le pilote à reprendre son souffle. C'était impossible. Que faisait-il ici ? Avaient-ils retrouvé sa trace ? Y avait-il d'autres résistants dans le ciel de Dathomir. Pris de vertige, il s'éloigna rapidement de la rive. Il ne devait pas le voir, il ne devait pas le reconnaître. Des sorcières passèrent près de lui. Elles portaient toutes le même symbole sur leurs cuirasses, celui des Veilleuses : celles qui surveillaient le ciel et abattaient tous les vaisseaux qui survolaient leur planète.

Elles encerclèrent rapidement Serena et le pilote. Après une brève discussions avec la jeune femme, elles posèrent le pilote de nouveau inconscient sur une civière et l'attachèrent fermement. Après quoi, elles prirent le chemin du village avec leur prisonnier. Serena s'approcha alors doucement de Ben et posa une main sur son épaule. Le sorcier sursauta.

« -Ben ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas...

-Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Pourquoi as-tu sauvé cet étranger ?

-C'est lui, Serena.

-Lui ? De quoi me parles-tu ?

-C'est lui, le pilote. Mon soleil. » lâcha Ben, la voix tremblante.

Serena se figea un instant. L'information fit rapidement le tour de son cerveau et elle comprit soudain la réaction étrange de son ami. Elle le prit alors doucement dans ses bras et le serra tendrement en le réconfortant.

« -Ca va aller, Ben. Il faut rentrer au village et prévenir grand-mère. Elle seule pourra faire quelque chose pour lui.

-Serena, il fait partit de la Résistance. Ils doivent savoir qu'il est ici, ils viendront le chercher...

-On verra. Rentrons, Ben. Vite. »

ils ne prirent pas la peine de seller leurs montures. Les deux Narglatchs filèrent à toute allure jusqu'au village. Ce dernier était en ébullition, tous avaient aperçut le vaisseau dans le ciel. La Sorcière Suprême avait réuni toutes ses conseillères. La loi était claire sur l'arrivée illégale d'un vaisseau sur leur territoire. Ben et Serena coururent vers la grande maison, alors qu'ils aperçurent du coin de l'œil, les Veilleuses portaient le pilote dans une autre maison. Serena se précipita la première vers sa grand-mère.

« -Grand-mère ! Grand-mère !

-Non, Serena, je n'ai pas le temps, le Conseil doit se réunir. Plus tard.

-Mais grand-mère, Ben connaît le pilote.

-Je sais. Le compagnon de Loki a eut le temps de reconnaître l'appareil. C'est un résistant, une source de problème à venir. » affirma la vieille femme avant d'entrer dans sa maison. Serena et Ben tentèrent de la suivre mais des guerrières leur bloquèrent le passage. Loki s'approcha alors, suivit de près par Armitage :

« -Pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi vous semblez tant vouloir interrompre le Conseil ?

-Elles doivent savoir qui est ce pilote.

-C'est Dameron, le commandant du meilleur escadron de la Résistance. Ce pilote a détruit Starkiller, j'ai reconnu son vaisseau. » affirma Armitage, ce qui fit crier de rage Ben.

Le grand brun fit les cent pas, tentant de se calmer. Il essayait de réfléchir à se qu'il pouvait faire et à ce qu'il devait faire. Mais son cerveau refusa d'avoir un raisonnement logique. Ses mains tremblaient, son cœur battait la chamade, il transpirait... voyant son trouble, Loki s'avança et le força à lui faire face. Plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux de son descendant, il lui demanda de leur expliquer clairement ce qui lui prenait. Ben sembla hésiter. Il ferma les yeux et soupira avant de prendre la parole.

« -Il s'appelle Poe Dameron. C'est bien le meilleur pilote de la Résistance. Mais avant ça, il pilotait pour la République. Il a vécut quelques années, quatre ans, sur Coruscant. J'avais dix neuf ans lorsque je l'ai rencontré la première fois... »

Loki posa son index sur les lèvres de Ben. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Il comprenait soudain le désarroi de son héritier. Il remplaça ensuite une mèche de Ben derrière son oreille puis reprit la parole :

« -Ben, les étrangers ici sont jugés par le Conseil. S'ils ne représentent aucune menace, ils restent et finissent par devenir le compagnon d'une sorcière. Du sang neuf pour les générations futures. Mais ce pilote vient de la Résistance, il peut troubler la paix de cette planète. Sa présence ici pourra attirer d'autres vaisseaux. Il peut être dangereux pour Dathomir. Et si c'est le cas...

-Il sera tué. Je sais, Loki.

-Que veux-tu, Ben ? Doit-il vivre ici ou doit-il mourir pour le bien de tous ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, Loki. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure dans ce lac, je veux qu'il vive. Mais... s'il me reconnaît ? Il saura que je suis ici, qu'Armitage aussi.

-Bien... Armitage et toi, vous allez retourner à la maison. Je veux que vous y rester jusqu'à mon retour.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Ce que je dois faire, vous protéger tous les deux. Je parlerais au Conseil, leur expliquant la situation. Je trouverais bien une solution. Allez, à la maison. »

Ben hocha lentement la tête, il avait toute confiance en Loki. Il suivit silencieusement l'ancien général jusqu'à leur petite maison. Là, il alla directement dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Il était fatigué. Quelques minutes plus tard, Armitage entra lentement dans sa chambre et vient s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant puis le rouquin poussa une main réconfortante sur son genoux.

« -Tu l'aimes encore, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne sais pas... je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement.

-Je vais te dire, ce qui ce passe dans ta petite tête, c'est ça l'amour. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué après l'avoir torturé. Tu tuais toujours tes victimes après avoir obtenu les informations que tu voulais. Mais, lui, même s'il était un piteux état, tu l'as laissé vivre. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi jusqu'à maintenant.

-Il ne doit pas savoir que nous sommes ici...

-Et pourquoi pas ? Ça fait deux mois que nous vivons ici, sûrement déclarés morts. Et si Loki réussissait à raisonner le Conseil ? Il pourrait vivre ici, avec toi. Comme je le fais avec Loki. Tu pourrais être heureux, connaître enfin l'amour. Il pourrait bien s'habituer à cette vie.

-Et s'il ne veut pas de moi ? S'il ne m'aime pas, s'il me rejette ? Et si je restait à ses yeux Kylo Ren, le psychopathe parricide ?

-Tu as changé, Ben. Kylo est mort sur Starkiller. Il pourrait apprendre à connaître le nouveau toi, à l'apprécier et pourquoi pas tomber amoureux de ce fabuleux sorcier que tu es devenu. Tu lui ferais la cours, flirterais avec lui...

-Je ne sais pas faire ça ! Je serais complètement ridicule. »

Armitage soupira avant de passer son bras autour des épaules larges du brun. Loki trouverait une solution pour sauver le pilote. Lui allait devoir trouver une solution pour que son ancien rival ait enfin le droit au bonheur...

Dans la grande maison de la Sorcière Suprême régnait un grand brouhaha. Chaque sorcières présentes tentaient de parler aussi fort que sa voisine pour faire entendre son point de vue sur l'arrivée inattendue du X-Wing et les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir. Loki se glissa à l'intérieur de la demeure et tenta d'écouter les arguments de chacunes. Mais il perdit rapidement patience. Il s'avança alors et se planta devant la Sorcière Suprême et les sages du village. Il n'avait pas à être là mais il fit jouer sa magie autour de lui pour leur rappeler qui il était. Les voix se turent rapidement alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

« -Je connais vos lois, je les comprends. Vous devez protéger vos territoires, vos familles et la paix si durement instaurée. Mais tuer cet homme n'est pas une solution. Il a de la valeur. C'est une figure importante pour l'un des deux clans qui dans le reste de la galaxie s'entre-tuent. Il a aussi une grande importance pour Ben. Je vous demande de réfléchir pour sérieusement aux conséquences que sa mort pourrait avoir. Mon héritier ne le supporterais pas et les Résistants ne pourraient pas comprendre vos lois aussi bien que moi.

-Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ?

-Comprenons déjà la raison de sa venue. Ce garçon n'est pas stupide, il doit savoir les risques de venir jusqu'ici. Interrogeons-le sur ses intentions. Pesons le pour et le contre. » quelques voix s'élevèrent contre les paroles de Loki mais le Sorcière Suprême les fit taire :

« -Loki a raison. Nous devons savoir les raisons qui ont poussé ce pilote a venir ici, s'il est seul ou non. »

Elle se leva lentement et, suivie des autres, marcha jusqu'à la petite maison vide où leur prisonnier était retenu. Attaché à un poteau, le pilote resta immobile lorsqu'elles l'encerclèrent. Loki s'avança lentement jusqu'à lui et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Son regard vert parcouru le corps du pilote avant de plongeait dans son regard onyx.

« -Le Conseil du village a plusieurs questions à vous poser, étranger. Nous voulons savoir pourquoi vous avez violé l'interdiction de survoler Dathomir, si vous êtes seuls ou si d'autres attendent votre retour.

-Il n'y a que moi... personne ne sait que je suis ici, je n'ai pas pris de droïde pour m'accompagner.

-Que voulez-vous aux sorcières ?

-Leur demander leur aide. La Résistance est en train de sombrer dans un conflit interne depuis la destruction du système Hosnian. Le général Organa, notre chef depuis le début, pleure la mort de son époux et de son fils... elle est inconsolable. D'autres officiers se battent pour obtenir son poste. Et malgré la destruction de Starkiller, nombreuses sont les planètes qui se soumettent au Premier-Ordre. Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie. Seules les sorcières de Dathomir peuvent faire basculer la balance, vous êtes assez puissantes pour tenir tête à Snoke et à ses hommes.

-Savez-vous quel sort est réservé aux hommes qui entrent sur Dathomir de façon illégale ?

-La mort ou rester éternellement prisonnier des sorcières.

-Savez-vous ce que vous risquez, membre de la Résistance ?

-Je suis un danger pour vous. Si j'échoue à vous rallier à la Résistance, je mourrais quoi qu'il arrive : de vos mains ou lorsque le Premier-Ordre se tournera contre vous. Car ils finiront par venir ici.

-Vous semblez résigné. Vous parlez avec le désespoir. Pourquoi ? » demanda Loki, presque à demie-voix.

« -Il y a deux mois, alors que je pensais fêtais la victoire de la Résistance sur le Premier-Ordre, j'ai appris la mort d'un homme que j'aimais. Je le pensais mort suite à l'attaque de la nouvelle Académie Jedi. Ce jour là, j'ai appris sa trahison et sa mort sur Starkiller. J'ai lutté ces dernières années pour le venger. Finalement, le monstre contre qui je luttais, c'était lui. Je n'ai plus grand chose à perdre. »

Loki se releva lentement. Lui qui avait toujours le dernier mot, restait silencieux face au drame qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Si Ben ou ce pilote avait eu un peu plus de courage, tout ceci aurait pu être éviter. Mais aucun d'eux n'en avait conscience. Loki se tourna vers la Sorcière Suprême. Ils échangèrent un regard puis il quitta la maison. Il fila jusqu'à sa propre demeure. Armitage était assis près du feu et l'informa que Ben avait finit par s'endormir. Loki soupira avant de venir s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amant.

« -Qu'y a t-il ?

-La cruauté de la vie, mon cher Armitage. Ces deux là s'aimaient sans le savoir...

-Le pilote aimait Ben ?

-Oui, au point de rentrer dans la Résistance pour combattre Kylo Ren et venger sa soit disante mort.

-Hum... une magnifique trame pour un film dramatique. » souffla Armitage, dans le cou de Loki.

« -Que vais-je dire à Ben ?

-Lui mentir le ferait souffrir d'avantage. Je crois que ton héritier a vraiment besoin d'être aimé et d'aimer. Dis-lui. Pour ce qui est de les pousser tous les deux, l'un vers l'autre, laisse-moi faire.

-Que vas-tu faire ? » questionna Loki.

« -Ben est un empoté lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments. Trouve-moi juste le moyen de pouvoir avoir une discussion avec le pilote. Je lui ferais comprendre le grand intérêt qu'il a de se bouger les fesses et de devenir le compagnon de Ben.

-Je sens une petite pointe machiavélique dans ta voix. » remarqua Loki.

« -Ben est ce que tu as de plus précieux ici, je ferais donc ce que je dois faire pour qu'il soit heureux. J'aurais aussi besoin de l'aide de Serena.

-Bien, tu auras tout ce que tu demandes.

-Et si je demandais, là, maintenant, que tu viennes avec moi dans la chambre et que tu me combles ? »

Loki rit doucement avant de quitter les genoux de l'ancien soldat. Il le tira lentement jusqu'à leur chambre.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

Ben ne sortit pas de sa chambre de la journée ni le lendemain matin. Armitage tenta de l faire sortir à plusieurs reprises mais abandonna au troisième refus. Il décida donc d'attendre que Loki aie parler à son descendant. Ce qu'il fit à l'heure du déjeuner. Le sorcier lui porta son repas. Allongé dans son lit, Ben ne réagit pas lorsque son ancêtre s'assit à ses côtés. Loki soupira en posant l'assiette sur la table de chevet.

« -Ben, nous devons parler.

-Je n'ai rien à dire.

-Alors écoute-moi. Hier, j'ai pu approcher ce pilote. Je l'ai interrogé, après avoir prié les sorcières de ne pas prendre de décision trop hâtive.

-Laisse-moi deviner, la Résistance l'envoie pour rallier les Sorcières à sa cause.

-Personne ne l'envoie, Ben. Il n'a prévenu personne de son initiative de venir ici. Mais il a bien sûr pour idée de rallier nos sœurs à sa cause. Il est seul et personne ne viendra le chercher. » précisa Loki. « Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler. Il semble être conscient qu'il risque la mort, tu sais ? Ça m'a surpris et je lui ai demandé pourquoi il se mettait en danger. Il m'a parlé de quelqu'un... quelqu'un qu'il aimait, qu'il pensait mort et qui était sa raison d'être, la raison de son intégration à la Résistance. Il pensait que cette personne avait été tué par Kylo Ren, ton ancien toi.

-Raison de plus pour que je reste ici et qu'il me pense mort.

-Non, Ben. Il est venu ici parce qu'il a apprit que finalement cette personne n'était pas morte de la main de Kylo mais lors de l'explosion de StarKiller. » affirma Loki.

Ben ne dit rien, restant silencieux un moment. Puis lentement, Loki le vit bouger. Il roula sur le dos avant de se redresser. Ses yeux étaient cernés, son teint était livide. Loki eut mal au cœur de le voir dans un tel état de tristesse.

« -La personne dont il me parlait, Ben. C'était le fils de Leia Organa, mon arrière petit-fils. Toi. Il t'aimait. Il doit encore t'aimer pour pleurer ta mort.

-C'est impossible.

-Rien n'est impossible, Ben. La vie n'a pas été tendre avec toi, ni avec lui. Mais maintenant, tu as l'occasion de faire la paix avec elle.

-Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne vais pas aller le retrouver comme une petite fleur et lui dire : coucou, tu te souviens de moi ? Moi aussi je t'aime, soyons heureux !

-Non, mais tu peux quand même aller le voir. Lui parler, lui expliquer que tu as changé de vie. Qu'il peut faire partie de celle-ci. Il peut choisir de mourir ou de vivre avec nous. Réfléchis-y. »

Ben hocha lentement la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi penser des paroles de Loki. Il savait que le sorcier ne voulait que son bien. Mais comment faire face à ce qui l'avait fait souffrir pendant tant d'années ? Loki reprit l'assiette et lui tendit. Ben la prit lentement, il devait avouer qu'il mourrait de faim. L'ancien prince d'Asgard lui caressa les cheveux avant de le laisser manger en paix. Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre de Ben, Armitage l'attendait, Serena à ses côtés. Loki leur confirma qu'il avait parlé à Ben. Le rouquin hocha lentement la tête avant de se tourner vers la jeune sorcière.

« -Loki vous a dit que j'avais besoin d'aide dans cette affaire. J'aimerais que vous m'accompagnez voir le pilote. Je dois lui faire passer un petit message et votre magie et votre arme pourra le faire passer plus facilement.

-D'accord. Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez lui dire à cet étranger mais si cela peut aider mon ami, ça sera avec plaisir. »

Armitage sourit à la jeune femme puis ils quittèrent la maison. Loki les observa par la fenêtre alors qu'ils remontaient l'allée vers le centre du village. Serena passa devant Armitage. Une fois arrivés devant la petite prison aménagée la hâte, elle parla discrètement aux sorcières qui montaient la garde. Celles-ci s'écartèrent légèrement pour les laisser passer. Il faisait assez sombre dans l'unique pièce. Le pilote était attaché à un poteau, au centre. Armitage lui donna un coup de pied dans l'une de ses jambes pour le réveiller. Le pilote sursauta et releva la tête. Son regard se porta d'abord sur la jeune sorcière qui avait sortit son arme de prédilection, un long couteau. Puis il se tourna vers Armitage et grimaça :

« -Je devais savoir que le Premier-Ordre était ici. Je vous pensais mort...

-Et moi, je devais deviné que j'allais avoir affaire à un idiot. » répondit sèchement Armitage. « Pensez vous que mes habits actuels forment l'uniforme que porte un général aussi important que moi ? Non, pour information je porte les habits d'un simple homme vivant sur Dathomir. Disons que je suis ici en vacances.

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites, Hux.

-Non, bien sûr. Vous êtes un idiot, un stupide rebelle. » siffla Armitage avant de se baisser pour faire face au pilote. « Je vais vous faire cours. L'homme a qui vous avez parlé hier est celui qui nous a sauvé, Ren et moi, de la destruction de Starkiller. Kylo Ren et moi vivons donc ici depuis deux mois.

-Ren... » souffla le pilote, les yeux soudain embués. Comme perdus.

« -Condamnés à rester ici, nous avons du apprendre à nous adapté et à nous intégrer. Voyez-vous, la jeune femme ici présente est devenue la meilleure amie de Ren, qui se fait désormais appeler Ben Lokison. Et nous avons un léger soucis. Vous.

-Moi ?

-Loki a comprit que votre petit cœur pleurait Ben Solo, celui que Kylo était avant. Mais les sorcières vous veulent mort.

-Et alors ?

-Je peux vous proposer une alternative. J'ai besoin que Kylo, enfin Ben, soit heureux. Que quelqu'un l'aime, lui apprenne ce qu'est le bonheur. Je veux que vous lui apprenait tout ça.

-Vous jouez avec mes anciens sentiments.

-Allons, Ben Solo était un minable, faible et stupide. Ben Lokison est puissant, intelligent, un excellent parti. Voyez le bon côté des choses, vous aurez au pire l'illusion d'être auprès de votre Ben.

-Pour qui me prenez vous, Hux ?

-Pour un connard de résistant qui a tué des milliers de mes hommes. J'ai peut être tourné la page de ma vie d'officier, je n'en oublies pas la défaite de Starkiller et la mort de tous ces soldats et ingénieurs. Je me fiche que vous deviez avoir l'impression de vendre votre corps. Devenez une vulgaire esclave twilek et écartez les cuisses pour Ben, tant qu'il apprend le bonheur... Et au mieux, vous apprendrez à l'aimer.

-Il a trahit sa famille, tué des centaines d'innocents, il a assassiné son père... et si je refuse ?

-Mon amie ici présente fera en sorte que votre mort soit la plus lente et la plus douloureuse de l'histoire de Dathomir. Et si d'aventures, vous acceptez mais que vous me dénoncez ou que vous lui fassiez du mal, elle le saura, je le saurais aussi et...

-Et je mourrais dans d'atroces souffrances, blablabla. » comprit le pilote.

Armitage lui lança un sourire mauvais tout en acquiesçant. Il tapota ensuite l'une des joues du pilote en lui disant qu'il lui laissait un petit temps de réflexion. Il se releva juste après et fit signe à Serena qu'ils pouvaient partir. Sans se retourner, ils laissèrent le pilote dans la pénombre, seul. Une fois éloigné de la petite maison et seule dans la ruelle, Serena se tourna légèrement vers Armitage.

« -Est-ce bien ce que vous venez de faire ? Je veux dire, Ben n'est pas au courant de cette discussion, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Il a besoin d'un petit coup de pouce et même si c'est un peu trop à la manière Hux, ça ne peut que l'aider.

-Mais s'il se rend compte que ce pilote ne l'aime pas, qu'il se force ?

-J'ai dans l'espoir que ce pilote se rappelle Ben Solo et se rend compte que Ben Lokison n'est pas si différent que l'ancien chevalier jedi.

-Un potion d'amour serait plus efficace. » remarqua Serena.

« -Et après, on dira que c'est moi qui utilise des méthodes douteuses !

-Si vous étiez une femme, je dirais que vous êtes une garce.

-J'ai appris à piétiner mes ennemis et manipuler pour parvenir à mes fins. Le bonheur de Loki et par conséquent celui de Ben sont ma priorité désormais.

-Une garce au grand cœur donc. »

Armitage sourit doucement, il aimait bien cette jeune femme. Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la maison. Là, Armitage dut avouer qu'il fut surpris de voir Ben sortir avec un petit paquet dans les bras. Il lui demanda où il allait comme ça. Le grand brun sembla hésiter et se mordit la lèvre avant de lui répondre qu'il pensait se rendre auprès de Dameron, ce dernier ne devait pas avoir mangé depuis longtemps. Armitage se retient de ne pas rire, il trouvait l'intention de Ben presque touchante.

« -Ben, juste. Il sait que nous sommes en vie et que nous vivons ici.

-Oh, dois-je me couvrir le visage ? Je ne sais pas...

-Sois toi-même, mais peut être qu'une petite capuche pourrait te mettre à l'aise pour le début. »

Ben hocha la tête et attrapa un long châle que Loki avait étendu plus tôt. Il s'emmitoufla soigneusement devant, cachant avec précaution son visage. Puis il repartit avec son petit fardeau. À l'odeur, Armitage l'identifia comme une part de tourte à la viande.

Ben n'eut pas de problème pour que les sorcières le laissent entrer dans la prison. Il s'arrêta un temps à l'entrée pour s'habituer à la pénombre et observer silencieusement le prisonnier. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Dameron avait été fait prisonnier par ses hommes sur Jakku et ramené sur le Finalizer pour être interroger. Des troopers l'avaient d'abord cuisiné avant qu'on fasse appel à ses talents. Entrer dans sa tête et l'entendre hurler n'était pas un souvenir agréable pour Ben.

« -Vous venez me torturer ? » demanda alors le pilote.

Ben s'avança alors, avant de s'agenouiller devant le prisonnier. Il ouvrit ensuite le paquet et y sortit la part de tourte que Loki y avait glisser ainsi que qu'une gourde d'eau.

« -Je ne vous veux aucun mal, vous devez avoir faim. » dit tranquillement Ben avant de faire un geste de la main et défaire les liens du prisonnier. « Mangez.

-Vous utilisez la magie ? Je pensais que seules les femmes pouvaient le faire...

-Je suis un cas particulier. »

Ben fit quelques pas en arrière. Le pilote hésita un instant avant de se jeter sur la nourriture. Il gémit lorsque ses dents se refermèrent dans la part de tourte. Ben le laissa manger. Il l'observait. Son cœur semblait vouloir exploser sa poitrine, tous ses sens étaient aux aguets. Malgré les années, Dameron était resté beau. Il avait cet aura de bonté qui l'entourait mais cette lueur de sauvageon dans les yeux. Le pilote finit de dévorer son repas et but de longues gorgées.

« -Merci pour le repas.

-Nous n'allions pas vous faire mourir de faim.

-Les sorcières me veulent mort de toute façon.

-Vous pourriez leur prouver qu'elles ont tord. Vous pouvez vivre ici, au sein du village.

-Comme vous et Hux ? » demanda Dameron. « Allez vous les rallier à la cause du Premier-Ordre ? Je ne comprends pas : pourquoi vous faites vous passer pour mort ? »

Le sang de Ben se glaça dans ses veines. Malgré son châle, Dameron l'avait reconnu. La Force. Il avait utilisé la Force devant lui, quel idiot ! Il soupira face à sa propre stupidité avant d'enlever le tissus qui cachait son visage et ses longs cheveux bruns. Il plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux du pilote :

« -Parce que je suis mort. Enfin, Kylo Ren est mort. Gravement blessé par la pilleuse d'épaves, laissé pour mort. Et abandonné avec Hux lorsque la planète allait exploser. Si Loki n'était pas intervenu, nous serions morts.

-Pourquoi ce Loki vous a aidé ?

-C'est compliqué. Nous sommes de la même famille. Il est un sorcier pas un jedi. Mis à part mes blessures, j'étais malade. Une de ces maladies qui rongent lentement l'âme. Il est venu me soigner, m'apprendre à vivre avec mon moi véritable.

-Le fameux Ben Lokison. » conclu Dameron.

« -Oui. Ici, j'ai trouvé une certaine paix.

-Et dire que votre mère vous croit mort et qu'elle vous pleure malgré vos actes infâmes.

-Vous ne savez rien de moi.

-Si. Je sais que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien. Sur Coruscant, vous aidiez chaque personne qui venait vous voir. Vous étiez bon.

-Non, j'étais seul. Délaissé par une mère qui n'en avait rien à faire de moi, constamment jugé par un oncle trop exigeant, ignoré par un père incapable. Ils m'ont abandonné aux ténèbres, trahit et brisé.

-Vous n'étiez pas seul... j'étais là...

-Vous êtes parti ! Une si jolie promotion, ça ne se refuse pas. » lâcha Ben avant de se rapprocher à nouveau pour le rattacher.

Dameron se figea lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Ben se penchait vers lui. Il était perdu, complètement. Les paroles du général Hux lui revinrent en mémoire. Elles l'avaient scandalisé mais maintenant que Ben, Solo ou Lokison qu'importe, était à quelques centimètres de lui, il se sentait faible. Dépourvu de volonté. Une douce odeur de plantes et d'épices se dégageait de lui. Lorsqu'il se recula, Dameron crut son cœur fondre de désespoir. Alors il mit son cerveau sur « off » et laissa les mots trop longtemps gardés s'échapper de ses lèvres :

« -Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je ne voulais pas quitter Coruscant. Mais mes supérieurs m'ont fait comprendre que... que mes sentiments finiraient par nuire à quelqu'un, soit à vous soit à moi. Ils ont appuyé sur le fait que vous étiez un jedi, le meilleur de votre génération, et le fils d'une figure si emblématique de la République. Si je restais, j'allais... ternir votre réputation, vous détourner de vos vœux. J'aurais voulu rester, tout vous avouer, quitte à subir votre ignorance. Ai-je une chance de me racheter ? Je vous aimé en tant que Ben Solo. Lorsque j'ai appris que vous étiez Kylo Ren, mon monde s'est écroulé. J'espérais que quelqu'un vous ai retrouvé avant que... mais les espions ont rapporté votre disparition. J'ai perdu toute joie, tout espoir, tout goût à la vie.

-Que voulez-vous ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » demanda à demie-voix Ben, troublé par toutes ses révélations.

« -Une chance de changer tout ceci. De rattraper le temps que nous avons bêtement perdu. Peut-être que... avec le temps, nous pourrions être heureux. »

Ben se mordit la lèvre. Dameron semblait si sincère, aussi troublé que lui. Aussi désespéré. Mais lui, que voulait-il ? Qu'espérait-il ? Ben réfléchit un instant, toisant le pilote de toute sa hauteur. Malgré tous ses crimes et le Côté Obscur qui l'avait rongé pendant toutes ces années, il ressentait encore cette étrange sensation lorsqu'il regardait le pilote.

Son cœur battait plus vite, un drôle d'effet s'installait dans son ventre comme une sorte de petits picotements. Et il avait l'impression de se perdre dans les grands yeux noirs de Dameron. Les lèvres de ce dernier l'attiraient, il voulait les goûter. Lorsque Dameron avait été capturé et placé sur son siège d'interrogatoire, il n'avait eu qu'une envie : le toucher, caresser sa peau, apprécier sa douceur. Et y poser ses lèvres. L'embrasser, la lécher, la mordre.

Il le voulait, le désirait. Il voulait que Dameron soit à lui. Entièrement à lui. Autrefois, il voulait simplement être à ses cotés, l'aimer et avoir une vie de couple normale. Mais après tout ce temps, Ben en voulait plus. Sûrement l'influence sombre du Côté Obscur. Ou peut-être simplement la maturité en plus ou un désir longtemps inassouvi.

« -Vous serez à moi. » lâcha t-il avait de quitter précipitamment la pièce.

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9 :**_

Poe somnolait contre le poteau à lequel il était attaché lorsqu'il fut réveillé brusquement par plusieurs sorcières. Elles le détachèrent sans ménagement puis le tirèrent à l'extérieur. La nuit était tombée et une foule s'était amassée dans les rues. On le tira jusqu'à la place du village. Les poings attachés dans le dos, on le plaça sur une estrade en bois, encerclée par la foule. Parmi cette masse de visages, Poe aperçut celui du général Hux et de la sorcière qui l'accompagnait. Derrière l'estrade, les femmes qui lui avaient rendus visite se placèrent sur des sièges faits de bois et de cuir. La plus vieille d'entre elles s'avança et réclama le silence d'un simple signe de la main. Poe tenta de l'apercevoir en se tournant mais une sorcière le frappa au visage.

« -Cet homme a bravé l'interdit de venir de l'extérieur. Il a violé notre loi. Il souhaite que nous rentrons en guerre contre le Premier-Ordre. Sa présence ici nous met en danger. Nous punissons ces crimes par la mort. » La foule se mit à crier, galvanisée par l'excitation du sang à venir. Mais elle se calma lorsque la vieille femme reprit : « Mais un membre important de notre clan réclame sa vie. Qu'il s'avance. »

Poe vit alors la foule se fendre en deux et la large silhouette sombre de Kylo Ren, ou du moins Ben Lokison, s'avancer. Il marcha jusqu'à l'estrade puis monta les quelques marches pour se placer près du pilote. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il garda pourtant le silence, attendant la suite.

« -Qui es-tu pour réclamer la vie de cet homme ?

-Je suis le sorcier Ben Lokison, fils de Leia Organa princesse d'Alderande, petit-fils du jedi Anakin Skywalker, arrière-petit-fils de Loki, sorcier et prince d'Asgard, descendant des rois de glace de Jotunheim.

-Pourquoi réclame-tu cette vie ?

-Pour la faire mienne. » déclara fermement l'ancien padawan.

« -Une voix s'élève telle contre la réclamation de notre frère ? » demanda alors la vieille femme.

Un court silence se fit puis Poe vit la foule s'agiter légèrement, quelques murmures s'élevèrent. Il lança un regard vers le grand brun. La mâchoire de ce dernier était crispée, ses poings s'étaient serrés. Il entendit alors une troisième voix, celle d'une femme, annonçait qu'elle rejetait les droits de Ben Lokison sur leur prisonnier.

« -Ben Lokison n'est pas une sorcière, seule une de nos sœurs peut réclamer la vie d'un mâle et le faire sien. Nous épargnons les étrangers seulement pour offrir du sang frais et neuf à nos filles. Une union stérile ne nous offrira rien qu'une bouche supplémentaire à nourrir. L'étranger doit mourir et Lokison doit apprendre où est sa véritable place. »

Quelques sorcières semblèrent offusquées par les paroles de la femme. Ben fit alors un pas en avant. Il affirma savoir où était sa place dans la clan, la preuve se trouvait autour de son poignet depuis qu'il avait réussit sa première chasse. Il déclara ensuite être prêt à prouver sa valeur si la femme oubliait quel sang coulait dans ses veines. La foule s'agita alors. Ben était furieux, prêt à bondir sur la femme qui osait le défiait. Poe commença à trembler à ses pieds, il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait les événements.

Caché derrière le siège de la Sorcière Suprême, Loki décida d'agir. S'il ne faisait rien et ne s'imposait pas son héritier finirait par faire une bêtise. Il s'avança jusqu'à la sorcière du conseil qui osait un peu trop ouvrir sa bouche. Il la défia du regard avant de poser une main sur son épaule et la forçait à s'asseoir.

« -Dois-je vous rappeler qui je suis ma sœur ? Dois-je vous rappeler que mon sang sacré coule dans les veines de Ben ? Vous n'oserez pas me mettre en colère ?

-Loki, je... voyons, cet étranger doit mourir...

-Non. » trancha la voix glacée de Loki, la faisant taire. Le sorcier se tourna ensuite vers la Sorcière Suprême et lui fit signe de continuer.

« -Bien, notre sœur semble avoir changé d'avis... ainsi donc, Ben Lokison réclame la vie de ce mâle et par nos lois, l'obtient. Étranger, acceptes-tu d'appartenir à notre frère ? Acceptes-tu de lui obéir et de le servir jusqu'à ce que la Force te reprennes à ce monde ? »

Poe posa un long regard vers le grand brun. Ces paroles résonnaient comme le sermon d'un mariage. Ou d'un contrat reliant un esclave à son maître. Tout autour d'eux, la foule était restée silencieuse. Tous attendaient, tout en fixant l'étranger, sa réponse. Mais des yeux étaient plus insistants que les autres. Hux le foudroyait du regard. Poe avala alors sa salive puis, après s'être éclaircie la gorge, répondit.

« -J'accepte d'obéir et de servir Ben Lokison.

-Bien. Ben Lokison, frère d'honneur de notre clan, cette vie t'appartient. Fais en bon usage. »

Poe sentit alors l'une des mains puissantes de Ben le saisir par le bras et le soulever sans douceur. La foule commençait déjà à se désintéresser d'eux. Toujours sans ménagement, Poe fut tiré au pied de l'estrade. Ben s'arrêta devant l'homme qui avait interrogé Poe, et dont ce dernier l'identifia comme le fameux Loki. Ils attendirent un instant que Hux les rejoignent. Celui-ci affichait un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Il félicita Ben d'avoir sauvé le « petit pilote de la Résistance » et reçu pour seule réponse qu'un grognement. Le grand brun lâcha alors le bras de Poe et s'en alla. Le pilote entendit Loki soupirait.

« -Excusez son comportement, Ben est contrarié... pour vous sauver de la potence, la Sorcière Suprême ne lui a donné comme solution que l'acte d'union.

-L'acte d'union ? Ça renforce l'image que ça m'a donné, une sorte de mariage arrangé...

-Et c'est ce que c'est. Les hommes comme vous servent aux sorcières pour renouveler leur code génétique. Vous êtes désormais considéré comme l'époux de Ben. » lui expliqua Loki. « Bienvenu dans la famille, Poe Dameron.

-Je... je ne peux pas être son époux ! C'est à peine s'il me regarde... il me déteste !

-Non. Croyez-moi, Ben vous aime. A sa façon, bancale et maladroite. Laissez lui un peu de temps... aidez-le. Venez, nous allons vous montrer notre maison. »

Poe suivit sans un mot Loki et Hux. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser des révélations du brun aux longs cheveux. Kylo Ren, ou plutôt Ben, ne lui avait en aucun cas exprimé de sentiments. Là, on lui disait qu'il l'aimait... était-ce en lien avec les menaces de Hux ? L'ancien apprenti de Snoke avait-il réellement des sentiments pour lui ? Depuis quand ? Poe devait savoir, comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête du fils du général Organa.

Il arriva bientôt devant la petite maison des trois hommes. Loki lui expliqua qu'ils se partageaient les deux chambres. Puis le montra la salle commune où ils cuisinaient et prenaient les repas ensembles. Poe fit un petit tour autour de la table en bois puis aperçut à travers la porte entrouverte la large silhouette de l'ancien chevalier jedi. Ce dernier était assis sur l'un des bords du lit et tenait sa tête dans ses larges mains. Sans un mot, le pilote se dirigea vers la chambre et y entra. Le grand brun resta immobile, Poe lança un regard derrière lui avait de fermer la porte derrière lui :

« -Ben ? Je pense que nous devrions parler, même au clair certaines choses.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

-Alors écoutez-moi. » lui répondit Poe en s'avançant. « Ce qui vient de se passer au village, ça nous a lié aux yeux des sorcières, non ? Vous et moi, va falloir apprendre à faire avec. Je vous ai dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Même si je ne l'ai jamais laissé paraître, j'aimais Ben Solo. Je l'aime encore, vu à quel point je me suis senti mal en apprenant qu'il était devenu Kylo Ren. Loki et Hux n'ont pas tenu leurs langues. Loki m'a dit que vous m'aimez, juste après que j'ai dit que vous me détestiez... et Hux... je crois que Hux veut vraiment qu'on soit ensembles.

-Venez en aux faits, Dameron.

-Suis-je si différent du jeune pilote que vous avez fréquenter sur Coruscant ? Vous, vous avez changé. Mais physiquement, vous restez le même. Nous devrions nous laisser une chance de nous connaître. Nous devrions parler... nous dire la vérité. M'aimez-vous, Ben ? » demanda Poe en se rapprochant du lit.

Le grand brun ne répondit pas mais se redressa légèrement avant se se tourner vers lui. Poe soutenu son regard un instant avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur le lit. Il remarqua les muscles du brun se tendre à son approche.

« -A l'époque, vous étiez un rayon de soleil dans ma vie. » se lança Ben. « Vous réchauffiez uniquement par votre présence mon âme. J'avais l'impression que tout aller bien juste en vous sentant dans le même lieu. Mes yeux cherchaient votre corps partout, et dès que nos regards se croisaient, mes joues prenaient feu. Votre parfum m'enivrait.

-Et maintenant ?

-J'ai peur de vous faire du mal. De ne pas être à la hauteur. » avoua le grand brun.

Poe eut un sourire un peu triste avant d'avancer une main. Ben se figea instantanément en la voyant se tendre vers lui. Il retient sa respiration alors qu'elle effleura doucement son bras. Poe observait chacune de ses réactions. L'ancien apprenti de Snoke réagissait comme un animal craintif, comme s'il n'avait jamais été touché de sa vie. Les doigts de Poe descendirent lentement jusqu'à sa main. Il fut surpris par la douceur de la peau du brun. Il se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure. Il avait soudain envie d'embrasser l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui, qui ressemblait tellement au Ben Solo qu'il avait connu des années plus tôt.

« -Je suis désolé.

-De quoi ? » demanda Poe, surpris.

« -De tout ceci. De ce que j'ai fait.

-C'est du passé tout ça, il faut se tourner vers l'avenir. » déclara doucement Poe avant de se pencher vers le grand brun.

Le pilote était tiraillé entre deux points. Tout d'abord, il y avait les menaces de Hux qui voulait absolument qu'un rapprochement ait lieu entre les deux bruns. Et puis, il y avait tout simplement l'étrange et inattendue sincérité qui émanait du plus grand. Poe en était presque touché. Il ressentit comme des ailes lui pousser dans le dos lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent timidement celles de l'ancien chevalier jedi. Il l'aimait et lui l'aimait. C'était simple. Si simple.

Leur baiser se finit doucement. Mais au lieu de se séparer complètement, ils restèrent les visages coulaient l'un à l'autre. Leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent alors qu'ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux. Poe sourit, c'était si étrange. Il avait souvent rêvé du premier baiser qu'il échangerait avec Ben. À l'époque, il était jeune et plein de fougue. Ce baiser, il l'avait imaginé dans le feu de l'action. Entre une jeune pilote et un chevalier jedi.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ?

-Rien, juste... notre premier baiser.

-Est-ce que j'embrasse si mal ?

-Non ! Non. Je l'avais imaginé autrement. Plus fougueux. Fait à la hâte. Dans la clandestinité. Je souris parce que... celui-ci était doux.

-Nous avons tout le temps pour d'autres. » affirma Ben.

Poe hocha la tête avant de bailler aux corneilles. Ben sourit à son tour avant de lui caresser la joue. Il lui proposa ensuite de rester dans la chambre et de se reposer. La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment.

« -J'avoue que le lit semble bien plus confortable que mon ami le poteau.

-Alors, je vous laisse vous reposer. Bonne nuit. »

Ben se leva rapidement mais il se rassit tout aussi vite en sentant la main de Poe lui prendre le bras et le forcer à rester. Les deux bruns échangèrent un regard avant que Poe ne prenne la parole :

« -C'est votre chambre et votre lit. Et je crois que tout ce petit monde s'attend à nous voir agir comme un couple de jeunes mariés. Dormez avec moi.

-Je ne sais pas si cela est raisonnable.

-Je ne vous demande pas de coucher avec moi, juste dormir. Chacun de son côté du lit ou... l'un contre l'autre...

-D'accord. On pourrait faire ça. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient installés sous les draps. Allongé sur le dos, Ben se tenait droit. Il n'osait pas bouger. A ses côtés, Poe s'étira puis soupira avant de rouler sur le côté. Il sentit le corps de Ben se tendre encore plus lorsque leurs peaux s'effleurèrent. Poe sourit avant de poser sa tête contre la large poitrine de Ben. Un bras timide s'enroula autour des épaules du pilote alors que la voix du sorcier s'élevait pour lui souhaiter de bons rêves.

« -Je rêve déjà éveillé. Bonne nuit Ben. »

 _coucou,_

 _voilà le neuvième chapitre ! A vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

 _bisous_


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou,

après un long temps de pause, me revoilà avec le chapitre 10.

j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Merci à Christine pour sa review sur le chap 9 et à Ringo (pour m'avoir poussé à reprendre cette fanfiction).

bisous

 _ **Chapitre 10 :**_

Le lendemain matin, Poe se réveilla seul dans le lit de Ben. Il s'étira lentement avant de s'allonger sur le dos et de fixer silencieusement le plafond en bois. Il avait très bien dormi, berçait par la respiration forte de Ben. Ce dernier n'avait pas tenté de le toucher. Il s'était juste contenté de dormir le plus droit possible alors que Poe avait tenté une petite approche. Le pilote sourit doucement en se souvenant que le grand brun avait quand même passé son bras autour de ses épaules. Il s'était endormi en écoutant les battements de cœur de l'ancien Jedi.

Après de longues minutes, Poe finit par quitter le lit et s'habille avec des vêtements que quelqu'un avait laissé à son attention. Les vêtements étaient amples, le tissu assez fluide. Typiques de Dathomir. Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, il aperçut rapidement Hux, assis près de la grande table. L'ancien officier lisait un vieil ouvrage. Poe s'avança lentement alors que Hux levait son regard azur vers lui.

« -Notre beau dormeur est enfin debout. Ben est sortit avec Loki. Mangez. » dit-il en avançant un plat rempli de fruit et de pain.

Poe obéit et s'installa à la table. Les fruits ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'il connaissait de ses différents périples à travers la galaxie. Et pourtant, c'étaient les meilleurs qu'il avait pu goûter jusqu'à présent. Hux l'observa manger plusieurs fruits avant de poser son livre et s'approcher également. Il se leva de son siège pour s'installer devant Poe. Il appuya ses coudes sur la table et posa son menton sur le dos de ses mains.

« -Alors ?

-Alors quoi, Hux ?

-Comment c'est passée votre première nuit ensemble ?

-Nous avons dormi.

-Simplement dormi ?

-Oui. » répondit Poe, amusé face à la déception visible de Hux.

« -Franchement, je pensais que vous seriez plus excité que ça à l'idée de retrouver votre amour de jeunesse.

-On parle de Ben, là.

-Et quoi ?

-Si je me souviens bien, il a fait vœux de chasteté et de célibat.

-Ça c'était avant Snoke et le Premier-Ordre. » lui rappela Hux. « Croyez-moi, nous avons eu un budget assez conséquent pour les bons plaisirs des Chevaliers de Ren.

-Vous voulez dire que...

-On a payé des prostituées pour le dévergonder. »

Poe sentit ses poings se serrer d'eux-mêmes. Était-ce de la jalousie ? Il n'y avait pas de quoi. Lui aussi avait eu des amants et quelques aventures féminines. Pourtant, imaginer Ben caressaient ces femmes ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il eut un frisson de dégoût avant de demander à l'ancien général où il pouvait trouver Ben. Ce dernier sourit avant de lui indiquer le chemin à travers le village. Poe le remercia avant de prendre congé et de sortir. Il marcha lentement et fit attention à ne pas fixer les sorcières qu'il croisait. Pourtant, aucune d'elle ne sembla vouloir l'arrêter. Certaines, et parfois des hommes, murmuraient à son passage. Mais rien d'autres.

Il trouva rapidement son chemin à travers les rues du village et aperçut la large silhouette de Ben près d'une échoppe. Il était entouré par plusieurs jeunes femmes. Poe sentit une nouvelle fois l'étrange sensation d'être jaloux. Elles étaient toutes belles, jeunes et gloussaient à chaque phrases de Ben. Poe serra la mâchoire avant de s'engager dans la rue et se rapprocher du groupe. Ben le vit en premier et se tourna complètement vers lui. Les jeunes femmes l'observèrent s'avancer d'un pas décidé. Poe ne laissa pas le temps à Ben de réagir. Il agrippa son col en cuir et tira pour l'obliger à se pencher. Poe plaqua alors ses lèvres sur celles du grand brun.

Il sentit alors rapidement les larges mains de Ben glisser sur ses hanches et l'amener à se rapprocher de son corps. Mais Poe ne lâcha pas sa bouche. Il mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure de Ben pour qu'il puisse ensuite y glisser sa langue. Contre lui, le grand brun soupira d'aise alors que leurs langues se touchaient et s'enroulaient entre elles. Poe lâcha son vêtement pour faire glisser ses bras autour du cou de Ben. Ce dernier finit toutefois par rompre le baiser.

« -Poe, que faites-vous ici ?

-Il paraît que nous sommes mariés alors je viens retrouver mon époux, qui m'a laissé seul dans le lit.

-J'avais à faire avec mes sœurs.

-Ça j'ai pu le constater. » fit Poe alors que Ben se rapprocher de son visage et de son oreille.

« -Est-ce de la jalousie ?

-Non.

-Vous mentez mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Nous formons désormais un couple mais on continue à se vouvoyer. Ils s'attendent tous à ce qu'on soit plus intimes. Je pensais que vous... que tu avais gardé ton vœux de chasteté et de célibat intact...

-Et ?

-Hux m'a dit pour... les professionnelles. » avoua Poe.

Il vit alors Ben se détacher lentement de lui et faire signe aux jeunes femmes. Celles-ci s'éloignèrent rapidement tandis que Ben tirait Poe vers un endroit plus discret de l'échoppe. Là, Ben sortit un bracelet en argent d'une de ses poches et le glissa autour du poignet de Poe. Le pilote observa le bijou. Il était très beau tout en restant viril et masculin.

« -Oui, le Premier-Ordre payait des filles pour nos besoins... Oui, j'ai utilisé l'une d'elles. Et toi ? Tu as eu des amants, je l'ai vu.

-Je... ce n'est pas pareil.

-Oui, ça ne l'est pas parce que je n'aimais pas cette fille, je n'ai pas pris de plaisir à faire ça. Maintenant, cesse d'être jaloux pour un rien.

-Je... suis-je désormais le seul ? » demanda Poe, ce qui fit souffler Ben.

« -Ce bracelet. Sur d'autres planètes, les couples portent des bagues. Ici, les sorcières offrent ce genre de bracelet à leurs époux pour signaler aux autres qu'ils sont prit. Les couples sont fidèles et loyaux entre eux. Alors oui, tu seras le seul. Et ce que Hux ne t'a pas dit, c'est que ces expériences avec ces filles furent des échecs. Tu as d'autres réclamations ?

-Euh, non... » fit Poe, désormais muet face aux explications du grand brun.

Le pilote baissa les yeux et observa silencieusement le bracelet qui pesait légèrement sur son poignet. Il le caressa doucement alors que le grand brun glissait une de ses mains sur sa hanche. Ben l'attira doucement à lui. Poe se laissa aller contre le torse large du sorcier. De son autre main libre, Ben lui attrapa le menton et lui releva la tête pour l'embrasser. Poe savoura la sensation des lèvres douces du grand brun contre les siennes. Mais il en voulut rapidement beaucoup plus. Ses mains agrippèrent le col de Ben et il tira vers lui. Leur baiser ce fit alors plus dur et avide. Poe mordit légèrement les lèvres de son « nouvel époux » pour en demander l'accès. Ben entrouvrit alors ses lèvres et laissa la langue de Poe venir à la rencontre de la sienne. Leurs langues dansèrent lentement ensembles.

Ben et Poe finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle. Le grand brun ferma légèrement les yeux et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, savourant encore le goût que Poe. Ce dernier sourit doucement avant de lui caresser la joue.

« -Est-ce que ça ne va pas un peu vite ? Je veux dire... tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé de quoi que ce soit...

-Ben. Nous sommes adultes. On a depuis longtemps passé le stade adolescent où on doit prendre notre temps. Et puis, on a déjà perdu neuf ans.

-Est-ce que tu veux visiter le village ? » demanda Ben.

Poe hocha la tête. Il allait vivre ici alors autant savoir où allait. Ben sourit légèrement avant de le mener à travers le petit marché. Les échoppes étaient quasiment toutes tenues par des hommes. Ben lui expliqua qu'ici, même si c'étaient les femmes qui gouvernaient, les hommes avaient une place importante au sein de la communauté. C'étaient eux qui cultivaient les champs et qui vendaient leurs produits.

« -Et moi ? Que vais-je faire si les sorcières refusent de s'allier à la Résistance ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être que nous pourrions avoir notre propre maison, avec notre potager et nos animaux.

-Le parfait homme au foyer ? » plaisanta Poe.

« -Sauf qu'on aura jamais d'enfants à nous.

-Est-ce que c'est un problème ? Les sorcières ne m'en voudront pas de ne pas pouvoir te donner un enfant ?

-Non, sinon elles n'auraient pas accepté que je réclame ta vie et ton corps. » supposa Ben en guidant Poe vers l'extérieur du village.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes puis ils arrivèrent dans l'enclos de Blackfire. L'animal émit un faible bruit avant de s'avancer vers son maître. Ben lui caressa le museau puis le fit sortir. Poe les observa, légèrement en retrait. Il devait avouer que la bête était splendide et inspirait beaucoup de respect. Ben lui expliqua qu'ils étaient ensembles lorsqu'il c'était crashé dans le lac. Le Narglatch l'avait sorti de l'eau.

« -Il est magnifique. » fit Poe alors que Ben lui faisait signe de s'approcher.

Poe avança de quelques pas et s'arrêta en voyant l'animal à la fourrure sombre avancer sa tête. Ses doigts effleurèrent ses poils soyeux. Poe entendit alors le Narglatch émettre un léger ronronnement approbateur. Ben sourit en voyant sa monture se transformer en gros chat sous les caresses délicates de Poe. Après de longues minutes de papouilles, BlackFire rentra dans son enclos et les deux bruns retournèrent vers le village. Ben montra à Poe les différents bâtiments importants puis ils marchèrent vers le centre du village.

Là, ils retrouvèrent Serena en pleine discussion avec d'autres sorcières plus âgées. Certaines semblaient assez agitées. Ben les questionna sur leur comportement et Serena lui appris que quelque chose d'étrange c'était formé à plusieurs jours du village. Les sorcières du village voisin avaient vu comme un grand et large vaisseau lumineux s'abattre sur le sol. Le temps qu'elles arrivent sur les lieux, il n'y avait plus rien : seulement des traces étranges gravées sur le sol. Mais ce qui était encore plus étrange fut la réaction de Loki. Ce dernier avait semblait inquiet et avait parlé d'un Bifrost.

« -Sais-tu ce que c'est ? Nous n'avons jamais entendu parlé d'une telle chose ?

-Non, Serena. Loki n'a jamais parlé d'une telle chose. Où est-il en ce moment ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il est partit parlé à Grand-mère puis il s'est volatilisé. Grand-mère dit qu'il n'avait pas l'air rassuré, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

-Par où faut-il aller pour rejoindre l'endroit où ce Bifrost c'est formé ?

-Vers le nord est. Mais tu ne peux y aller seul.

-Je vais avec lui. » affirma Poe.

Il n'avait presque rien compris à la discussion. Sauf que quelque chose d'important se passait et inquiétait le plus puissant de tous les sorciers présents sur cette planète. Et si Ben décidait d'y aller, alors il l'accompagnerait. Pourtant le grand brun se tourna vers lui et refusa qu'il vienne avec lui. Poe lui attrapa alors le poignet et le tira légèrement en retrait.

« -Je comprend que ça peut être dangereux si Loki s'en est inquiété. Mais quoi ? Tu veux que je reste sagement ici alors que tu y vas. Non, tu as dit qu'on était comme mariés. Alors pour le meilleur et le pire. Je te suis.

-Tu feras tout ce que je dis. » ordonna Ben, comprenant que Poe resterait buter sur sa décision.


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou,

voilà le chapitre 11 !

Merci à Christine pour sa review mais malheureusement tu n'auras pas la réponse dans ce chapitre !

et bien sûr, merci à toi Ringo. Je vais tenter de finir cette fanfiction. Je pensais la faire en deux tomes mais je ne crois pas y arriver... ça serait trop long et très compliqué. Mais promis, Poe sera moins débile ici que dans mon ancienne fanfiction !

Allez, je vous laisse. J'espère que vous aimez le citron...

bisous bisous

 _ **Chapitre 11 :**_

Ben avait hissé Poe sur le dos de son Narglatch. BlackFire filait à toute allure, les flans régulièrement talonnés par son maître inquiet. Mais ils durent s'arrêter avant la tombée de la nuit. Le grand brun les firent arrêter leur course folle dans une clairière, proche d'une petite rivière. Poe se proposa pour amener BlackFire auprès de l'eau pour le faire boire et le panser alors que Ben préparait le campement. Grâce aux sorts que Loki lui avait appris, il fit apparaître un feu de camp et une tente. Fier de lui, il fouilla dans la sacoche que Serena lui avait confié. Il en sortit deux morceaux de viandes séchées et quelques fruits.

Poe revint quelques minutes plus tard. BlackFire, après quelques sauts dans la rivière, avait décidé de partir à la chasse. Le pilote s'assit près du sorcier qui lui tendit l'un des morceaux de viande. Poe le remercia avant de croquer dedans. Une journée entière de cavalcade sur le dos du « gros chat », c'était comme ça qu'il avait surnommé BlackFire, lui avait ouvert l'appétit. Mais il devait aussi avoué qu'il avait sacrément mal aux fesses.

Une fois la viande dévorée, Poe remarqua la tente que Ben avait placé un peu plus loin. Le pilote l'admira un moment, heureux de ne pas dormir à la belle étoile. Il était également impressionné par ce que la magie pouvait faire. Poe avait grandit au sein de la Résistance et avait pu rencontré à une dizaine de reprises Luke Skywalker. Durant toute son enfance, on le berça des récits de combats de nombreux maîtres jedi célèbres. Mais il comprenait de plus en plus que la Magie avait parfois bien plus à offrir que la Force.

« -Ben, peux-tu me montrer quelques tours de magie ?

-Ce ne sont pas des divertissements.

-Je commence à le comprendre. » dit Poe. « J'aimerais que tu me montres. Tu as créé une tente à partir de rien, c'est dingue !

-Que veux-tu voir ?

-Epates-moi. » l'encouragea Poe.

Ben rit doucement avant de ramener ses larges mains devant lui. Tout comme Loki le lui avait appris, il murmura les incantations et agita ses doigts. Mais ses gestes étaient purement calculés. Une lueur verte foncée entoura lentement ses mains et il se mit à dessiner dans l'air. Petit à petit, il sentit la Magie et la Force vibrait tranquillement autour de lui alors que Poe l'admirait, tel un enfant devant la plus belle chose au monde. Ben s'en amusa et décida de faire apparaître des petits chasseurs X-Wings, faits à partir de son étrange lueur verte. Poe rigola lorsqu'un vaisseau virevolta autour de lui. Le grand brun cessa lentement son sort et observa le pilote dont le rire semblait éclairer la clairière. Poe était beau lorsqu'il riait.

« -C'est magnifique, Ben.

-C'est toi qui est magnifique, Poe. » lui répondit Ben, le faisant rougir.

Poe posa lentement le noyau du fruit qu'il avait dévoré et se rapprocha de Ben. Le sorcier le laissa faire, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Poe posa lentement sa main sur le genoux de Ben. Il surveilla une réaction mais le grand brun le laissa faire. Il remonta alors doucement sa main le long de sa cuisse. Ben se mordit la lèvre supérieure alors qu'il se maîtrisait pour ne pas frissonner de plaisir. Poe sourit en le voyant se retenir, avant de se rapprocher d'avantage pour capturer ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement avant que Poe ne se redresse pour passer une jambe au-dessus de celles de Ben. Une fois assis à califourchon sur le sorcier, Poe fit glisser ses mains sur sa poitrine large puis sur ses épaules. Il sentit alors les bras puissants de Ben s'enrouler dans son dos et l'attirer vers lui. Leur baiser se fit alors plus vorace. Poe finit par lâcher les lèvres de Ben pour glisser son visage dans le cou du grand brun. Il huma son odeur avant d'attaquer la peau tendre et pâle. Ben soupira alors que ses mains glissaient sur les reins de Poe. Ce dernier hoqueta légèrement en sentant les doigts longs du sorcier agripper fermement ses fesses. Le pilote se redressa alors légèrement et plongea dans son regard noir.

« -Me ferais-tu visiter la tente ? » questionna malicieusement Poe.

Ben plongea son visage dans le cou de Poe tout en le soulevant. Le petit pilote couina de surprise avant d'entremêler ses jambes autour des hanches du sorcier. Ben le porta jusqu'à l'intérieur de la tente. Il le déposa ensuite sur le sol recouvert de peaux et de couvertures. Ben le mordit doucement à niveau de la clavicule avant de l'aider à retirer sa tunique. Une fois torse nu, Poe s'installa plus confortablement et laissa Ben fondre sur lui, en se plaçant entre ses jambes fines. Il reçut alors une pluie de baisers légers sur son torse. Mais il en voulut rapidement bien plus.

Poe glissa ses mains sous la tunique sombre de Ben et la tira lentement pour faire comprendre au grand brun qu'elle était de trop. Ben se redressa alors et l'ôta rapidement. Poe en profita pour attrapa la ceinture en cuir de son amant et la défit à la hâte. Il se redressa à son tour pour mieux faire glisser le tissus sur les cuisses de Ben. Ce dernier se laissa déshabiller et s'assit sur le côté pour faciliter la tâche de Poe. Le pilote en profita pour basculer les rôles. D'une main, il poussa légèrement Ben pour l'allonger. Entièrement nu, le sorcier se crispa, arrivant à un cap qu'il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à passer.

« -Fais-moi confiance. Ça va aller. » chuchota Poe.

Ben hocha lentement la tête alors que la main du pilote glissait rapidement vers son sexe dur et dressé. Poe le caressa doucement et Ben ferma les yeux. Il savoura les sensations que le pilote lui prodiguait. Du feu de plaisir ronronnait doucement entre ses reins et à niveau de son bas ventre. Ben ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit sa virilité être prise dans un étau chaud et humide. Poe venait de le prendre en bouche et le savourait comme s'il dégustait une douce sucrerie. Ben agrippa les fourrures, submergé par toutes les sensations que Poe lui offrait. Il ne savait pas sur laquelle se concentrait. Sur cette langue râpeuse et humide. Ou sur ses doigts agiles qui effleuraient sa peau sensible.

Poe se délectait du goût de Ben. Il aimait sentir le grand brun frémir sous ses assauts. Il avait rêvé de ce moment. De cet instant intime où leurs corps s'uniraient. Deux pour ne faire qu'un. Poe releva son regard vers Ben et ils se fixèrent silencieusement. La main de Ben abandonna alors les couvertures pour emmêler ses doigts à ses boucles noires. Le sorcier lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Poe se redressa alors lentement et lui sourit avant de cracher dans la paume de sa main. Il enduisit ensuite le sexe de Ben de sa salive puis remonta l'embrasser. Leurs langues dansèrent doucement tandis que le grand brun sentait le pilote se plaçait à califourchon au-dessus de ses hanches.

Ben sentit alors le bout sensible de son sexe glissait entre les fesses fermes de Poe. Ce dernier se redressa complètement et le guida jusqu'à son anneau de chair. Il gémit doucement en le sentant glisser lentement à lui. Ben n'osait pas bouger, pour ne pas brusquer son amant. Il plaça toutefois ses larges mains sur les hanches du pilote.

« -Ça va ? » demanda Poe, grimaçant à cause de son étroitesse.

« -Ça va. Tu es serré. »

Poe rit doucement avant de sentir la virilité de Ben le pénétrer jusqu'au fourreau. Il bougea lentement, les mains de Ben l'accompagnaient sans le forcer. La sensation de gêne, légèrement douloureuse, laissa peu à peu place au plaisir. Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent dans l'intimité de la tente. Poe souffla lorsqu'il sentit l'une des mains de Ben glissait jusqu'à son propre sexe, pour le caresser au même rythme de ses vas et viens. La poigne de Ben se resserra autour de sa virilité alors qu'il accentuait ses coups de rein. Enivré et grisé par toutes ses sensations, Poe se laissa aller en avant et embrassa Ben langoureusement. Ce dernier se replaça rapidement et l'enlaça. Poe se laissa alors complètement aller aux assauts rapides et forts de Ben, qui le pilonna.

La tête enfouit dans le cou de Ben, Poe ferma les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de ne pas retenir une litanie remplis de plaisirs. Il jouit violemment entre leurs ventres alors que Ben continuait à la pilonner. Mais celui-ci se figea brutalement. Poe le sentit frisonner sous lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement au niveau de la tempe puis se laissa rouler sur le côté. Les bras puissants de Ben l'enlacèrent doucement. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, se regardant dans les yeux et se souriant. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de se parler. Poe fut le premier à s'endormir, comblé.

Poe se réveilla peu avant l'aube. Il avait légèrement froid mais se sentait bien, blottit contre le torse de Ben. Celui-ci l'observait en silence tout en lui caressant doucement l'épaule. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

« -Bonjour. » fit Poe en s'étirant.

« -Salut. Bien dormi ?

-Oui.

-Il va falloir se lever si on veut arriver avant ce soir.

-D'accord, je vais me laver un peu alors. »

Ben sourit. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer la peau collante de Poe au niveau de son ventre et il n'osait pas vraiment imaginer la sensation qu'il devait ressentir entre ses cuisses. Poe l'embrassa à nouveau avant de sortir de la tente. Ben s'étira alors à son tour et le suivit à l'extérieur. Il éteignit le feu ensorcelé qu'il avait fait la veille puis siffla pour appeler BlackFire. Le Narglatch arriva rapidement et se laissa préparer pour le voyage. Poe revint un peu plus tard. Après avoir avalé quelques fruits, ils montèrent sur le dos de BlackFire, qui fila à nouveau à toute vitesse.

Ils chevauchèrent toute la journée. En fin d'après-midi, Ben ralentit l'allure de BlackFire. Il le sentait nerveux et se rapprochait d'un orage qui n'avait rien de naturel. Ils se rapprochèrent le plus possible puis mirent pied à terre. Ben sortit son sabre et demanda à Poe de rester en arrière avec BlackFire.


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou,

et voilà tout chaud le chapitre 12 ! j'étais sur ma lancée pour le finir assez rapidement !

Merci à Ringo pour sa review : j'avais un peu prévenu que Ben n'était pas une bête de sexe !

À Kaori Jade aussi (même si tu n'as pas commenté le chap 11... snif)

je vous retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre ^^

bisous

 _ **Chapitre 12 :**_

Poe marchait silencieusement à côté du grand Narglatch noir. Ce dernier avait le museau bas et grondait doucement, révélant ses longs crocs acérés. Un peu plus loin sur l'avant, Ben tenait fermement son sabre à la lame noire. Poe avancé lentement, une main dans la fourrure épaisse de BlackFire. Avant de partir du village, les sorcières lui avaient confié un vieux pistolet laser. Elles gardaient parfois des objets étrangers et ils étaient rares qu'elles les confient à des hommes. Plus ils avançaient et plus ils entendaient le bruit d'un combat intense. Après plusieurs minutes de marches, Poe vit Ben accélérer le pas et se glisser dans l'ombre de la nuit tombante.

Le pilote poussa le Narglatch dans un coin où ils pouvaient tous les deux se cachaient, tout en pouvant observer les alentours. Après un petit moment, Poe put apercevoir les deux combattants qui laissaient court à leur furie. Loki était entouré par sa magie verte. Ses longs cheveux noirs toujours impeccables s'étaient transformés en véritable crinière. L'homme contre lequel il se battait semblait sortir d'un autre temps. Grand et blond, il utilisait un gros marteau électrisé. Caché derrière une épaisse végétation, Poe vit Ben se faufilait derrière l'ennemi de son ancêtre.

Loki utilisa un sort puissant et projeta son adversaire au loin. Sous l'effet du choc, le blond lâcha son marteau. Ben sortit alors de l'ombre et se jeta sur l'adversaire. La lame noire fondit sur lui mais il la contra. Poe hoqueta. Il ne savait pas en quoi était faite l'armure du grand blond mais elle résista à la puissance du laser. Avec une facilité assez déconcertante, le blond arracha le sabre des mains de Ben avant de le repousser alors que Loki revenait à l'attaque.

Ben était légèrement sonné. L'inconnu aux cheveux blond frappait fort et il avait résisté à sa lame. Désarmé, il fit quelques pas en arrière et se reconcentra alors que Loki et le blond se battaient maintenant à mains nues. Il vit alors le lourd marteau figé dans le sol. Le grand brun souffla avant de se diriger vers l'arme. Il sentit alors une étrange magie entourée le marteau. Elle était étrange, enivrante et elle semblait l'appeler.

 _« Viens à moi. Sois digne de me soulever. »_

C'était une voix douce, fluette. Comme celle d'une petite fille. Loki lui avait parlé une fois d'une catégorie d'armes qui était enchantée et qui avait comme une âme. Le puissant sorcier avait parlé à ce moment là d'armes puissantes et uniques, confiées à des hommes puissants. Ben s'avança avec précaution du marteau. Sa magie l'enveloppa presque avec tendresse, elle l'appelait. Lentement, il tendit le bras vers l'arme. Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement le manche fait de métal, de cuir et de bois. Il sentit alors la magie et l'âme du marteau entrer en lui et se mêler à sa propre magie.

 _« Soulève-moi. Prince Promis. »_

Ben obéit et souleva le manche. Alors qu'il s'attendait à devoir forcer pour soulever le lourd marteau, il le trouva très léger. Un nom résonna alors dans son esprit. _Mjöllnir_. C'était le nom de ce marteau. Il sourit doucement et caressa le métal froid de l'arme, comme pour la saluer. La magie du marteau vibra alors qu'un petit rire innocent résonnait dans sa tête. Tout autour de sa main armée, Ben vit alors des éclairs zébrer l'air. Il tendit alors son bras et dirigea le marteau vers le guerrier blond. La foudre frappa, filant comme un Narglatch au plein galop. L'inconnu cria de douleur avant de s'effondrer, genoux à terre. Le grand brun voulut frapper à nouveau mais Loki le stoppa en hurlant son prénom.

« -Ça suffit, Ben. Baisse Mjöllnir. » lui ordonna t-il alors que le blond se relevait difficilement.

« -Cela ne se peut, mon frère... Mjöllnir ne pourrait se retourner contre moi...

-Mjöllnir obéit à celui qui sait s'en montrer digne. Ton arme est moins stupide que toi, Thor.

-Qui est-ce ? » demanda le blond, Thor, alors que Ben s'avançait. Loki soupira avant de répondre :

« -C'est Ben, ton arrière-petit-fils. »

Thor et Ben se figèrent. Tous les deux fixaient Loki comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Incrédule, Ben lâcha le marteau qui fila silencieusement jusqu'à son véritable propriétaire. Loki semblait fatigué et contrarié. Ben lui saisit alors le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face. Il lui demanda alors plus d'explications.

« -Je voulais t'en parler mais seulement lorsque ton pilote et toi vous seriez prêts...

-Prêts à quoi ? Loki, tu as dis que tu étais mon arrière-grand-père... je ne comprends pas. Qui est cet homme ?

-C'est Thor, prince d'Asgard, dieu de la Foudre. Mon frère adoptif. C'est un ase, je suis un jotun. Nos races étaient autrefois en guerre avant que son père ne batte le mien et me recueille, sans jamais me révéler la vérité. J'ai voulu avoir Anakin, je l'ai porté et aimé. Mais, Ben, il faut être deux pour créer la vie. » souffla Loki avant de se tourner vers son frère adoptif. « Odin m'a enlevé tous mes enfants, je ne voulais pas que ça recommence. Je voulais trouver un père parfait, qui me donnerait un enfant « normal »... pardonne-moi, Thor. J'ai profité de ton ivresse.

-Qu'as-tu fait, Loki ? » demanda Thor.

« -Je pensais que Odin ne ferait rien contre l'enfant mais Frigga m'a avoué qu'il le tuerait dès sa naissance si je ne le cachais pas. » avoua Loki, les larmes aux yeux. « J'ai abandonné notre fils dans ce monde pour qu'il ait une chance. Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas le laisser. Je voulais rester ici. »

Loki fondit en larmes. Ben ne sut comment réagir. Il sentit soudain deux mains puissantes l'écarter vers l'arrière. Il vit alors le grand blond prendre Loki contre lui et le bercer. Un peu plus loin, Poe et BlackFire s'avançaient lentement. Loki se laissa aller contre le torse large de Thor. Soixante dix ans qu'il retenait les larmes qui glissaient sur son visage pâle et fin.

Poe rejoignit Ben et lui demanda discrètement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ben haussa les épaules et les expliqua brièvement que le blond était le frère adoptif de Loki. Poe acquiesça avant de le questionner sur son état émotionnel. Ben resta un moment silencieux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Puis il lui répondit simplement que le sorcier était fatigué. Le pilote fit la moue. Ben lui fit alors signe de le suivre. Ils s'écartèrent des deux frères. Une fois assez éloignés, le grand brun lui indiqua un endroit calme et protégé où ils pourraient rester pour la nuit. Pour s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre mort alors que Ben faisait à nouveau apparaître un feu ensorcelé et des tentes.

Loki et son frère revinrent alors que Ben finissait d'installer la dernière tente et que Poe sortait des morceaux de viande séchée de leur sacoche. Il donna un morceau à chacun puis il observa le blond. Loki était presque collé contre son épaule. Le brun parlait peu alors que l'inconnu le couvait presque du regard. Le pilote comprit que les deux frères étaient ou avaient été proches, peut-être inséparables.

« -Je ne comprends pas : que faites vous ici, Thor ? Vous ne semblez pas vraiment être comme Loki. » remarqua Poe.

« -J'ai cru Loki perdu lorsqu'il a chuté du pont Arc-En-Ciel. Père était furieux. Mais notre mère, qui est sorcière, m'a révélé qu'il existait un autre monde, une autre galaxie où Loki aurait pu se rendre. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que je dois ramener Loki chez nous.

-Je ne rentre pas, Thor. Odin tuerait Ben et sa famille.

-Mais nous avons besoin de toi.

-Non. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi, Thor.

-Je ne parle pas de moi, Loki. Je te parle des Neufs royaumes. Ils sont en danger et toi seul peut nous aider à le sauver. » fit Thor.

« -Thor, ma vie est ici désormais. J'ai une famille. » affirma Loki en regardant Ben. « Je dois veiller sur Ben et les habitants de cette planète. J'ai un compagnon qui m'attend au village. Ce monde a aussi besoin de moi.

-Loki... je te parle de Thanos. Il est de retour. »

Loki pâlit malgré la lumière du feu. Poe et Ben échangèrent un regard. Ce Thanos avait l'air d'être redoutable si Thor avait fait tout ce chemin pour retrouver ici.

« -Ecoutez, Thor. Je ne sais pas qui est Thanos. Mais ici, on a Snoke. Un gars vraiment pas top qui a ordonné la destruction de tout un système de planètes. C'est à cause de lui que je suis coincé là. Désolé mais je suis arrivé en premier pour demander de l'aide.

-Thanos est un titan fou, destructeur de monde ! » s'offusqua Thor. « Il menace de détruire les Neufs Royaumes en utilisant les gemmes d'infini.

-Oui et Snoke possède une armée de sociopathes.

-Assez. » les coupa Loki. « Thanos est un monstre devenu un mythe qu'on raconte aux enfants pour les effrayer.

-Mais il est réel, Loki. Moi et un groupe de midgardiens exceptionnels tentent de l'arrêter. Aide-nous.

-Je ne peux pas quitter cette galaxie sans savoir Ben et mes sorcières en sécurité. » décréta Loki, avant de se tourner vers Poe. « Vos supérieurs pourront-ils m'assurer qu'aucun mal ne sera fait aux miens ? Les sorcières seraient sûrement ravies si je leur offre une grande chasse contre ce Snoke.

-Le général Organa fera tout ce qu'il faut, je vous le promet.

-Alors qu'il soit fait ainsi : les sorcières et moi, nous vous aiderons à vaincre le Premier-Ordre et Snoke. Je partirais ensuite pour aider Thor. Mais tu ne devras rien dire à Odin concernant Ben ou ce monde. Il est autant ton héritier que le tien. Promet-le moi, Thor.

-Même si tout cela me dépasse encore, je te jure que je protégerais Ben de notre père. »

Loki hocha la tête avant de prendre la main du blond et de la serrer doucement. Il savait que Thor tenait toujours sa parole et nombre d'asgardiens la respectaient. Prêt de lui, Poe bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le sorcier vit alors son héritier regarder le pilote avant de lui proposer doucement d'aller se reposer sous la tente. Loki sourit discrètement. Quelque chose c'était passé entre eux. Sinon l'étranger ne serait pas venu jusqu'ici et Ben ne le couverait pas ainsi. Il allait devoir expliquer certaines choses concernant ses capacités. Les deux bruns se levèrent et laissèrent les deux frères pour se retirer dans leur tente.

Une fois seul, Thor posa une main douce sur son avant bras et lui demanda de s'expliquer plus clairement sur ce qu'il c'était passé pour que Ben existe. Loki soupira mais il savait qu'il devait le faire, au moins pour être certain de la sécurité que Thor pourrait apporter à Ben. Il lui raconta alors son besoin viscéral d'avoir un enfant. C'était devenu vital pour lui et il devait trouver un père assez fort parmi les meilleurs asgardiens pour assurer la « normalité » de l'enfant aux yeux d'Odin. Thor était parfait malgré l'inceste que cela signifiait. Alors, le dieu du Mensonge se transforma en une jolie créature et attendit que le prince soit assez saoul pour ne plus se souvenir le lendemain. Il était si heureux de sa nouvelle grossesse que son cœur se fendit lorsque Frigga lui apprit qu'Odin tuerait dorénavant tous ses nouveaux nés, qu'importe le père ou leurs apparences.

« -Je me souviens que tu as disparu quelques semaines...

-Oui, j'ai trouvé sur une planète d'ici une femme si douce et si gentille que je lui confia mon enfant. Elle l'accoucha et l'éleva comme son propre fils.

-Quel nom avait-il ?

-Anakin Skywalker. Plus tard, il eut des jumeaux : Luke et Leia. Luke est devenu un jedi, une sorte de guerrier aux pouvoirs extraordinaires, comme son père. Et Leia était une princesse. Ben est son fils. J'aurais du t'avouer tout cela bien avant mais j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus m'adresser la parole et qu'Odin me chasse... si j'ai sauté, c'était pour en finir mais je me suis souvenu d'Anakin. Je devais le retrouver.

-Mais tu as trouvé Ben à la place.

-Il avait besoin de moi.

-Es-tu heureux, Loki ? » questionna Thor.

« -Oui. Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas ressentit pareille paix et bonheur. Les sorcières me respectent. Ben m'adore et fait ma fierté. Et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Il n'est pas prince ni sorcier. Il n'a rien d'un homme gentil et bon. Mais il est intelligent, beau et il me comprend.

-Je suis égoïste de te demander de quitter tout ceci pour sauver les Neufs Royaumes où tu n'a jamais eu ta place.

-Si tu dis vrai, si Thanos détruit notre monde natal, Thor. Il viendra ici. Il lui faudra un an, dix ans ou cent ans mais il viendra. Ben ne sera certainement plus de ce monde, Armitage aura rejoint Hella depuis bien longtemps. Mais il y aura leurs enfants et petits-enfants... notre sang continuera à couler dans leurs veines.

-Je regrette de ne pas avoir vu cette facette de toi avant aujourd'hui, Loki.

-Tu es né pour briller alors que j'étais destiné à être ton ombre.

-Non. De nous deux, tu es celui qui méritait le plus la gloire et la reconnaissance.

-Je me contenterais simplement de savoir ma famille saine et sauve. »

Thor ébouriffa les cheveux de Loki avant de prendre à son tour la direction d'une des tentes. Loki l'observa se glisser à l'intérieur et soupira. Il remercia les Normes que Thor ne lui ai pas demandé des détails plus explicites de leurs débats. Il aurait été alors capable de lui avouer qu'il avait été le parfait amant... désormais il n'avait plus qu'à expliquer à Ben et à Poe comment faire perdurer leur lignée et présenter Thor à Armitage...

Ãlors ? personne ne s'attendait à Papa Thor, hein ?!


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou,

voilà le chapitre 13. j'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant que les précédents.

Évidemment, Thor devait se ramener un moment ou à un autre.

Ringo, comment vont tes fesses après l'épisode Mjölnir et arrivée du second arrière-grand-papy ?

Pour Armitage, la réponse est dans ce chapitre et le suivant !

bisous

 _ **Chapitre 13 :**_

Le lendemain, le petit groupe prit la direction du retour. BlackFire marchait en tête, Poe à ses côtés. Le Narglatch semblait apprécié le petit homme qui vivait depuis peu avec son maître. Légèrement derrière eux, Thor les suivait silencieusement. Son regard parcourait sans cesse les vastes paysages étonnants. Ce monde était étrange pour lui mais il sentait les flux magiques dans chaque élément, pierre, feuilles, herbes... il trouvait cela fascinant. Bien plus à la traîne, Loki et Ben marchaient côte à côte. Le puissant sorcier se devait d'avoir une discussion avec son descendant. Le grand brun devait savoir ce qu'il l'attendait. Mais Loki ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il avançait, la mâchoire crispait. Ce fut Ben qui rompit leur silence pesant :

« -Alors, il est le père d'Anakin ? L'aimais-tu ?

-Il est ton arrière-grand-père, oui. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour Thor. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'écart d'âge. Odin disait que nous étions tous les deux nés pour régner mais Thor était l'aîné et toujours son favori. J'ai vécu dans son ombre, rêvant d'être un jour son égal aux yeux de tous. Mais je savais que mon rôle était surtout de veiller sur lui. Il est très impulsif. Il s'est souvent mis en danger sur le champ de bataille.

-Mais l'aimais-tu comme tu aimes Armitage ? Je le connais, il ne va pas aimer de voir Thor empiéter sur son territoire.

-A l'époque, je cherchais un géniteur idéal. J'aime Thor comme on peut aimer le plus au monde son frère.

-Et si Armitage te demande un jour d'avoir un enfant ? » questionna Ben.

« -Je ne sais pas si je serais encore capable de mettre au monde un enfant. Trop de mauvais souvenirs, tu comprends ?

-Et si, avec Poe, on souhaite avoir notre propre enfant : devrais-je apprendre à changer d'apparence ?

-Oui. Je devrais également t'apprendre certaines potions. Mais dis-moi, il y a eu un changement entre vous, non ?

-Oui. Avant hier, nous avons...

-AH ! » s'exclama Loki en se bouchant les oreilles. « Je ne veux rien entendre ! Mon tout petit... devenu un grand...

-Loki, j'ai trente ans. » lui rappela doucement Ben.

Les deux bruns rirent avant de presser le pas pour rejoindre Thor et Poe. Le blond avant finit par rattraper Poe et ils discutaient tranquillement. Le prince d'Asgard voulait en savoir plus sur ce fameux Snoke. Le pilote lui expliquait les événements des dernières décennies : la chute de l'empire, la création de la Nouvelle République, la montée en puissance lente du Premier-Ordre et de son Suprême Leader aux origines inconnues, la destruction du système Hosnien. Thor l'écouta attentivement, sans jamais le couper. Après les dernières explications de Poe, il se tourna vers Ben et demanda s'il serait aisé pour Loki de vaincre un tel homme. Ben haussa les épaules. Le problème était toujours le même : couper la tête, il en repoussera toujours une autre.

« -Loki et moi, nous pouvons vaincre Snoke. Les sorcières seront une grande aide à la Résistance pour détruire une grande partie du Premier-Ordre. Mais il y a eu les Siths. Après, l'Empereur. Maintenant le Premier-Ordre et Snoke. Qui sait qui prendra leur place plus tard ?

-Oui, je comprends. Il vous faudrait un système politique adaptée à votre monde, capable de se protéger des intrus aux mauvaises intentions, de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur.

-Le pouvoir aux mains d'un seul homme dans votre galaxie est néfaste. » affirma Loki.

Tous hochèrent la tête, d'accord avec lui. Un chancelier suprême n'était pas une bonne idée au sein du Sénat intergalactique. Les sénateurs devaient élire un conseil au nombre impair de membres. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Poe. Ainsi, ils devaient tous être d'accord pour établir les nouvelles lois. De son côté, Ben avait longtemps entendu Armitage exposer ses propres idées concernant la gestion de la galaxie. Le roux regrettait que le pouvoir était continuellement concentré entre les puissances du noyaux. Les planètes de la bordure extérieure était systématiquement mises à l'écart. Peut-être qu'un jour, l'ancien général pourrait exposer ses idées à sa mère. Peut-être l'écouterait-elle et adapterait ses idées pour fonder un monde meilleur.

Ils marchèrent toute la journée. À la tombée de la nuit, ils s'installèrent près de la route principale qui menait au village. Loki et Thor montèrent le campement alors que Poe et Ben allait chercher dans la forêt proche quelques baies et fruits pour le repas. Le grand brun utilisa même la magie pour débusquer un animal et le tuer. Ils auraient de la viande fraîche pour le dîner. Seul avec son compagnon, Poe osa lui demander ce qu'il pensait de Thor et de la raison de sa venue. Ben ne répondit pas immédiatement :

« -Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce Thanos. Mais Thor est puissant, s'il vient quérir l'aide de Loki, ce n'est pas pour rien. Et Loki semble inquiet. Nos galaxies ont le même âge mais regarde Loki ou Thor, ils sont presque immortels. Imagine un ennemi aussi puissant que l'Empereur ou Snoke avec cette immortalité. Des milliers d'années pour parfaire leur dangerosité.

-Alors ce Thanos serait notre pire cauchemar.

-Si c'est celui de Thor et de Loki, alors oui : c'est aussi le nôtre.

-Irais-tu avec eux ? Je veux dire, ils pourraient te le demander...

-Voudrais-tu que j'y ailles ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je ne penses pas les suivre. Armitage se retrouverait seul. Et imagine qu'ils n'arrivent pas à l'arrêter. Il faudrait quelqu'un pour préparer les défenses de la galaxie. »

Poe attrapa une dernière baie. La réponse de Ben le satisfaisait à moitié : il était heureux d'apprendre que le grand brun n'allait pas courir au devant du danger mais Ben pensait également au pire. Si Thanos ne pouvait pas être arrêté par le groupe que Thor avait formé dans son monde, ils étaient finis. Poe prit alors le bras de Ben et le tira doucement à lui. Le petit brun se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement. Ben l'enlaça et caressa son dos.

« -Je te promet que je prendrais soin de toi et que je te protégerais, Poe.

-Mais qui te protégera, Ben ? » souffla Poe, avouant son inquiétude.

Ben lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils retournèrent ensuite au camp où Loki les attendait près du feu alors que Thor nettoyait son marteau. Le sorcier les accueillit par un sourire et prit l'animal pour le préparer. Poe et Ben l'observèrent. Ses gestes étaient rapides mais efficaces. Après un temps, alors que Loki plaçait la carcasse au-dessus du feu, Poe lui demanda pourquoi Thor semblait bouder et murmurer dans son coin. Loki sourit avant de leur expliquer que son arme, Mjöllnir était ensorcelée de sorte que seul un être pur et digne d'elle puisse l'utiliser.

« -Genre, elle a sa propre volonté ?

-Oui. Ben, raconte lui ce que tu as ressentit en la soulevant.

-Et bien, d'abord, je l'ai entendu m'appeler. C'était une petite voix féminine, comme celle d'un enfant. Elle me paraissait lourde mais en la soulevant, c'était comme prendre une plume dans sa main.

-Thor a Mjöllnir depuis des siècles. C'est son arme, son symbole. Même si Ben est son arrière-petit-fils, il a prit un petit coup dans sa fierté de guerrier.

-Aïe. » commenta Poe, comprenant cette petite blessure dans son égo.

Thor les rejoignit alors que la viande finissait de cuir lentement. Ben partagea soigneusement la carcasse en quatre et les servit. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, Thor avait finit de bouder contre son marteau et racontait joyeusement les aventures que Loki et lui avaient eux durant leur jeunesse. Poe et Ben l'écoutaient attentivement, ravis d'en apprendre plus sur les deux demi-dieux et impressionnés par les capacités de narration du grand blond. La nuit était noire et largement avancée lorsqu'ils rejoignirent chacun leurs tentes.

Le ventre plein, fatigué de leur marche, Poe se blottit doucement contre le corps chaud et accueillant de Ben. Ce dernier l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et s'amusa durant de longues minutes à dessiner des arabesques invisibles sur sa peau tendre et hâlée. Poe ferma lentement les yeux et se laissa faire, profitant des caresses douces de son amant. Il se sentait bien et commençait à apprécier la vie auprès des deux sorciers.

La journée suivante, ils marchèrent encore. L'ambiance entre les quatre hommes était au beau fixe. Poe avait finit par complètement adopté Thor, qui avait tout comme lui un grand sens de l'humour. Loki les observa discuter joyeusement. Poe parlait à son frère de ses nombreux vols sur son X-Wing peint en noir et orange. Thor buvait ses paroles et fixait ses grands gestes expressifs. Ils n'avaient pas de technologie comparable aux vaisseaux de cette galaxie. Mais Loki savait que Thor était très curieux et que de tels engins de guerre ne pouvaient que lui plaire. Le sorcier jeta ensuite un coup d'œil vers son descendant et héritier. Ben couvait Poe du regard, rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Loki était ravi de voir que la relation entre Ben et le pilote se passait aussi bien.

Ils arrivèrent à proximité du village deux heures après la tombée de la nuit. Des sorcières qui servaient de sentinelles vinrent à leur rencontre. A la vue de Thor, elles eurent un léger mouvement de recul mais Loki leur expliqua qu'il était un ami avant de leur demander de prévenir tout le village de leur arrivée. Il devait parler à la Sorcière Suprême et lui présenter toutes les solutions qui s'offraient à eux. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent au village, toutes les sorcières s'étaient réunies devant la demeure de leur dirigeante. Les hommes se tenaient en retrait, avec les plus jeunes et les anciens. BlackFire feula avant de partir de lui-même jusqu'à son enclos, où il savait qu'un bon repas et une auge l'attendaient. La Sorcière Suprême invita Loki, Ben et Thor à entrer dans sa maison. Ben embrassa le front de son compagnon puis lui demanda de rentrer chez eux. Poe hocha la tête alors que les autres hommes se dispersaient.

Malgré la nuit sans lune, le pilote retrouva facilement le chemin jusqu'à la maison de Ben et de Loki. Il sourit en voyant de la lumière à travers l'une des fenêtres. Armitage était encore debout et devait les attendre. Il passa lentement la porte et annonça d'une voix joyeuse son retour. Mais il se figea en voyant l'ancien officier du Premier-Ordre assit près de la cheminée. Son teint était pâle, ses joues étaient légèrement creusées et ses yeux étaient fortement cernés. Poe s'avança doucement et laissa tomber sa sacoche au sol.

« -Armitage ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Quatre jours, Dameron. Quatre jours que vous êtes partis sans prévenir.

-Loki est partit à la rencontre de Thor, nous avons suivi de crainte que ça soit grave.

-Oui. Loki est partit. Sans rien me dire. Sans me laisser un message. J'étais mort d'inquiétude. Personne ne me disait ce qu'il se passait. Et maintenant que vous êtes de retour, il n'a pas pensé venir me voir.

-Armitage, c'est bien plus compliqué que ça. Thor est venu chercher Loki pour combattre un être démoniaque qui risque de détruire leur galaxie et la nôtre.

-Parfait. Génial, qu'il parte se faire tuer. » siffla le rouquin avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Poe le laissa faire. Il avait bien comprit que l'homme s'était inquiétait, sûrement au point de très peu dormir et manger. C'était la colère qui parlait. Le pilote soupira avant de s'asseoir à la table. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que l'ancien général se calme et que les deux sorciers rentrent à leur tour. Les minutes passèrent puis se furent des heures. Poe somnolait lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Ben le houspilla de ne pas être aller se coucher mais Poe leur expliqua dans quel état il avait trouvé Armitage. Loki soupira fortement en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Comme d'habitude, il avait craint le pire en voyant le Bifröst s'ouvrir et il avait foncé sans réfléchir ni prévenir. Le roux avait bien des raisons de lui en vouloir.

Loki entra dans sa chambre et ferma soigneusement la porte. Une petite bougie éclairait faiblement la pièce. Armitage était assis sur le coin du lit et lui tournait le dos. Loki l'entendit renifler et le vit s'essuyait d'un geste de la main.

« -Le grand Loki me fait enfin l'honneur de sa présence.

-Agir comme je l'ai fait, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, ne font pas de moi un grand homme. Je suis désolé, Armitage. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter ni te blesser.

-Qui suis-je pour être digne de tes excuses. Tu es le grand sorcier de Dathomir et je ne suis qu'un homme banal.

-Non, tu es bien plus. » lui affirma Loki en venant se placer devant lui.

Les yeux du roux étaient rouges de fatigues mais aussi à cause des larmes qui glissaient encore sur ses joues blanches. Il les chassa d'un geste tendre de la main avant de s'agenouiller entre les genoux de l'ancien soldat. Armitage était plus qu'un simple mortel. Ils vivaient ensembles, Loki lui faisait confiance et le respectait. La question de Ben lui revient alors en mémoire. Était-il capable de concevoir un autre enfant, avec Armitage ? Voulait-il donner au roux un enfant qu'ils chériraient, élèveraient ensembles comme deux parents ?

PS : je viens de commencer l'écriture d'une fiction originale sur le site FictionPress, je vous laisse le résumé et le lien si ça vous tente de la lire. Bisous !

s/3312162/1/

L'union du Feu et de l'Eau

Fantasy

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Rated: M

Enfermé dans la tour du palais, le jeune Marius se languit, imaginant la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir si son père, le roi Maximilian, n'avait pas trouvé la mort. Un jour, son oncle vient le voir avec une nouvelle inattendue :pour assurer une alliance militaire, il va se marier. Avec le prince des dragonniers de Dragomir. M/M


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou,

chapitre très court. J'avoue bloqué sur celui-ci alors que je sais déjà quoi écrire pour la suite ! Et surtout, je voulais publier pour ne pas trop vous laisser sur le carreau.

And,I have a bad new : I leave for two months without having access to internet. (pour les nuls en anglais, je m'en va pour deux mois sans internet...)

pendant mon absence, j'écrirais pour pouvoir poster la suite à mon retour prévu début décembre... promis

bisous bisous

 _ **Chapitre 14 :**_

Armitage se réveilla doucement alors que les rayons du soleil illuminaient la chambre. Il sourit en sentant la chaleur du corps de Loki contre lui. Le brun était déjà réveillé. L'ancien officier leva le bras et caressa doucement la poitrine qui s'offrait à lui. Loki le laissa faire un moment puis il chassa tendrement sa main pour se redresser. Armitage grogna avant de lui demander de rester.

« -Je ne vais pas loin, Armi.

-Non. Je veux dire reste. Reste. J'ai bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Que veux-tu dire ? » questionna Loki en se penchant avant de l'embrasser.

« -Tu es partit plusieurs jours, tu reviens avec cet homme, toutes les sorcières sont nerveuses. Et tu me laisses te faire l'amour alors que jusqu'à présent, tu contrôlais tout.

-Armi, Thor est venu chercher de l'aide. Il a besoin de moi.

-Qui est-il pour toi ? » demanda l'ancien officier en se redressant à son tour. « Qui est-ce, Loki ?

-Pendant longtemps, il a été mon frère, mon seul ami.

-Et ? J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe réellement, Loki.

-Thor me croyait mort. Dans notre monde natal, un Titan fou du nom de Thanos a décidé de réunir des artefacts très puissants pour conquérir la galaxie. Il ne s'arrêtera pas à notre monde, il se tournera ensuite vers cette galaxie. Ils ont besoin de moi, Armitage.

-Alors tu vas le suivre et repartir ? Et nous ? Et pour Ben ?

-Ben a comprit la dangerosité de Thanos. Nous en avons discuté ensembles. Avant de partir sur Midgard, je dois régler un problème ici. Snoke.

-Tu vas t'attaquer au Premier-Ordre ?

-Ben et moi. Nous devons débarrasser cette galaxie de toute menace pour que je puisse partir plus serein.

-Et si tu ne reviens pas de... Midgard ?

-Alors Thanos viendra ici. Ben et les sorcières seront le dernier rempart contre Thanos...

-Alors je viens avec toi. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

-Armitage, tu ne connais rien du monde où je vais.

-Est-ce plus terrible qu'ici ? Est-ce moins développé ? Plus ? Penses-tu que je vais te laisser partir et rester sagement ici à t'attendre ? Si tu pars, je pars. »

Loki sourit. Armitage était aussi têtu que lui. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Il n'avait pas pensé à demander au rouquin de le suivre sur Midgard mais à y réfléchir, cela pouvait leur offrir un certain avantage. Le sorcier était aussi soulagé de voir que son compagnon n'allait pas l'abandonner.

« -Ils sont moins développés technologiquement parlant.

-Je pourrais peut-être prendre quelques babioles utiles.

-Tu ne me laisseras pas partir seul.

-Et je me morfondrais en t'attendant.

-Alors je dois dire à Thor que nous serons trois à faire le voyage retour.

-J'ai hâte de rencontrer mon beau-frère. »

Dans la pièce voisine, Poe accueillit le prince asgardien qui avait dormi dans la demeure de la Sorcière Suprême. Le blond le remercia alors que Ben servait cinq tasses de thé qui Loki avait fait sécher. Thor s'assit et observa les nuages de fumée s'élever.

« -Cinq tasses.

-Loki et Armitage ne vont pas tarder.

-Mon frère a un compagnon. » comprit Thor.

« -Un ami à moi. » expliqua Ben. « C'est un ancien militaire et un ingénieur exceptionnel.

-Mon ami Tony sera ravi de le rencontrer alors.

-Parlez-nous de votre monde. » demanda Poe.

« -Je viens d'Asgard. Notre royaume domine les Neufs Royaumes dont Midgard fait partie. Cette planète est jeune, peuplée d'humains. Avant que Loki tombe du pont Arc-En-Ciel et se fasse passer pour mort, j'ai été exilé sur Midgard. J'y ai vécu quelques temps avant de revenir. J'y suis retourné pendant l'absence de Loki et j'y ai rencontrer un groupe d'humains. Ils se font appelé les Avengers, ils sont soit très riches, doués de pouvoirs spéciaux ou ayant été modifiés. Ils protègent leur monde. Thanos les a déjà attaqué une fois et a promit de revenir.

-Ils n'ont pas de jedi ?

-Et pas de sorcières. » répondit Thor.

Poe et Ben échangèrent un regard. Cette galaxie semblait bien en mésaventure face à la menace que pouvait représenter ce titan fou. Poe avala une gorgée de thé puis posa une main sur l'avant bras de son amant. Ben soupira. S'il survivait à l'attaque contre Snoke et le Premier-Ordre, il devrait ensuite survivre à une alliance Nouvelle République-Dathomir et rendre des comptes à sa mère. Cela ne s'annonçait pas comme une partie de plaisir.

Loki et Armitage sortirent enfin de leur chambre. Ils prirent place autour de la table et demandèrent s'ils avaient manqué quelque chose d'intéressant. Ben hocha négativement la tête avant d'expliquer qu'ils avaient simplement discuté avec Thor de Midgard. Loki haussa les épaules. Les midgardiens étaient si peu développés qu'il ne s'était jamais intéressé à eux. Des fourmis, ce n'étaient que des fourmis à ses yeux.

« -Avant de partir pour les Neufs Royaumes, nous devons déjà nous débarrasser de ce Snoke et de son armée.

-Snoke a sa base principale sur une planète inhabitée, en bordure extérieure. En frappant un grand coup là-bas, nous détruirons plus de la moitié du Premier-Ordre et le forcerons à sortir de sa tanière. » expliqua Armitage. « Je connais cette base mieux que quiconque, je l'ai construite.

-Avez-vous assez d'hommes pour faire cela ? » demanda Thor, ce qui fit sourire Armitage :

« -Des hommes ? Il n'y aura que nous, mais des femmes : on a toute une armée à disposition, non ?

-La Sorcière Suprême a promis de prévenir tous les clans. En réunissant toutes les sorcières en âge de se battre, nous aurons plus de deux milles sorcières. » informa Loki. « Elles devraient être prêtes d'ici deux jours. Jamais pareille armée n'a été soulevé. Ce Snoke ne s'attendra jamais à devoir faire face à leur pouvoir.

-Nous pourrions également prendre avec nous nos Narglatchs, ça leur compliquerait encore plus la tâche de défendre la base. » proposa Ben.

« -Et la Résistance dans tout ça ? » demanda Poe.

« -Nous nous méfions d'eux. Ils pourraient voir les sorcières comme des ennemies. Le plan est d'attaquer et d'affaiblir au maximum le Premier-Ordre pour pouvoir légitimer les clans de Dathomir dans ce conflit. Ainsi, elles ne seront pas vu comme des nouvelles sorcières noires.

-Je comprends. »

Loki hocha la tête avant de demander à Ben et à Poe de partir vérifier si les préparatifs avaient commencé au village. Les deux amants obéir docilement, laissant les deux frères et Armitage seuls. Tout le village était en effervescence. Les hommes et les sorcières préparaient l'arrivée des autres clans. Des tentes étaient dressées, des enclos montés. Ils croisèrent la Sorcière Suprême au détour d'un carrefour. La vieille femme semblait sereine et leur assura que tout serait prêt pour l'arrivée des autres clans, certains devaient arriver dès le lendemain.


End file.
